Breaking School Rules
by salley19166
Summary: I AM BACK! I am reposting. Inuyasha and Miroku school teachers meeting up with two new freshmans. What will happen to this new group of four and Can Narku figure out there secret as he hides his own?
1. Starting School

HJO: AHHHH!! *Ducks under chair*  
  
Sango: YOU IDIOT LECHER!!!  
  
Miroku: But sango...  
  
Sango: *throwing rocks every where* NO BUTS!!  
  
Inuyasa: *Ducks behind chair with HJO* You know I have no idea when the damn lecher will get a clue!!  
  
Kagome: *Is behind chair also* I dunno either. But I still love watching them fight at times  
  
HJO: Oh well there is an audience guys!!  
  
Sango: What we have people watching us??  
  
Miroku: Thank god she stopped!  
  
Sango: Oh hi every one and welcome to HJO's (Heather's) 1st anime fanfic!!  
  
HJO: Yes thank you for coming. This will be a Inu fanfic all the way.  
  
Inuyasha: YES!! All about me BABBY!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what you do that for?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: Because I am one of the main characters to!!  
  
Inuyasha: ARE NOT!!  
  
Kagome: ARE TOO!!  
  
HJO: ^__^; Well while thoes two argue I might as well start the fic. I will update every week or 2 days haven't decided yet. But I will know when I keep goin.  
  
Sango: And she doesn't own Inuyasha so no suing *whispers* she has no money  
  
Miroku: Yea she just got her first job a week ago!  
  
HJO: HEY I have a little bit of money  
  
Miroku: Oh don't be so modest *starts rubbing heather's butt* HJO: MIROKU YOU LECHER!!!!  
  
Miroku: only to the beautiful  
  
HJO: *blushes* well..umm. YEA anyway!! Here is the first Chapter!!  
  
Chapter 1-Sarting School  
  
"BBBUUUURRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!"  
  
"Welcome class my name is Mr. Taiyoukai. I am your Social teacher for collage. If you are here more than likely you are wanting to become a Social Studies teacher. I am twenty-five and in this class you will be learning abut the feudal aria in Japan."  
  
Inuyasha looked around his class he had been doing this job for about a yea now and hated ever thing about it. The snotty kids, weren't they suppose to be mature in collage? The food tasted like shit, and he wasn't allowed to date anyone in the school grounds. There had been some students a year younger than him who he wanted to date but couldn't for LAW purposes. All the teachers at the school were either boys or old witches.  
  
"Now I am sure all of your enjoyed your vacation but now that you are here you work!" Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
"Mr. Taiyoukai," a girl had risen her hand in the back.  
  
"Yes," Inyuasha flipped some pages looking for her name. "Sango"  
  
"When do we get text books for this class?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He was so bored, "No text books all notes."  
  
"Alright." Sango said then whispered something to the girl next to her. "Isn't he sorta cute Kagome"  
  
"Yea I guess but he is a little sarcastic and I think he is a hanyou." Kagome said whispering back while Inuyasha answered some more questions.  
  
"What?!?! No way!! Are you sure?" Sango asked a little louder than a whisper.  
  
"Will you two Shut up back there!!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome and Sango straightened up in their desk. Sango looked over at Kagome and watched for any clue to her question.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango then back to Inuyasha and nodded her head slowly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!!" A man ran up to Inuyasha and patted his back.  
  
"Hi Miroku. Why aren't you out looking for a girl to grope?" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Oh ow I am hurt Inuyasha thinking I rather grope a girl then eat lunch with you! I am truly hurt. Hold up!" Miroku squeezed a passing girls butt. "Ahh fresh, new, freshman. I love it. They are always the cute ones"  
  
"You are such a lecher Miroku." Inuyasha stated rolling his eye.  
  
"Well, do you have any cute ones?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NO! Well there is one. She has a nice scent."  
  
"Ahh I see old dog senses picking up." Miroku joked. "So what's her name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said blushing"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku reached the school door when they were stopped. "Where do you two think you are going?!?!" The principle came out from under a desk.  
  
"Miroku and I are going to the Ramen House for lunch, Naraku" Inuyasha stated. Inuyasha hated Naraku he was the principle of Tenchi Collage. He was always picking on Inuyasha or Miroku. It was like his job to ruin their day every time.  
  
"I don't think so. I need you two to go watch the lunch room." Naraku said glaring at them.  
  
"But.. Naraku..Sir.. Inuyasha and I we did it yesterday." Miroku tried telling him. If you watched the lunch room you ate out of the lunch room and Miroku hated the food as much as Inuyasha did.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! DO YOU TWO WANT TO LOOSE YOUR JOBS. I HAVE PLENTY OF OTHER PEOPLE WHO COULD TAKE THEM!!" Naraku yelled"  
  
"No Sir" Miroku said lowly.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there the whole time being quiet. He knew they would loose. Other times he would fight back but he was to tired to care. "It's all right Miroku. Let's go." Inuyasha said yawning.  
  
"Fine." Miroku said following Inuyasha to the cafeteria. "Why didn't you say anything?" Miroku asked in shock.  
  
"What's the point. They are having Ramen in the cafeteria anyway. It may not be the best in the world but it is still Ramen. Plus I am to tired to fight." Inuyasha said yawning again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Kagome!!" Sango ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Oh hi Sango." Kagome was 24 and Sango was 25. they always planned on attending collage together and take the same classes. But by the time they were ready to attend collage they were all ready in their twenties.  
  
"So your really think Mr. Taiyoukai is part demon?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not sure how but I jut have this feeling. Even though if he is some demon he is kindda cute" Kagome said rubbing her head.  
  
"Yeah. Who did you have second period. That is the only class we didn't have together." Sango said grinning while they walked to the lunch room"  
  
"I had Mrs. Avalon." Kagome said. "she is really old. I haven't seen any young teachers here."  
  
"I know me either. I had a guy named Miroku for my second class." Sango said. He is a real lecher!"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked shocked"  
  
"I was walking in the hall coming to meet you and he squeezed my butt! It took all my energy not to just smack him in front of every one!" Sango said gritting her teeth.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! I am surprised you didn't hit him!" Kagome said continuing to laugh.  
  
"It isn't funny Kagome!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome tried to contain her laughter but started snorting and busted out laughing again.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Sango yelled.  
  
As the two girls walked Sango trying to get Kagome to stop and Kagome laughing so hard she was about to cry. Not paying attention where they were walking the bupped into two other people. *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HJO: WELL That is the first Chapter!!  
  
Inuyasha: Naraku a principle?!?!?! You gotta be kidding me!!  
  
Kagome: and Inuyasha a teacher *starts laughing*  
  
Inuyasha: What's so funny about that WINCH!!  
  
Kagome: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU HEARD ME!!!  
  
Kagome: Well then SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls to ground in pain*  
  
HJO: ^___^; Wow don't piss Kagome off  
  
Miroku: Yea that's for sure. *reaches behind Sango and gropes her butt*  
  
Sango: YOU LECHER!!!! *starts hitting and chasing Miroku with a bat*  
  
HJO: This is going to be harder than I thought to work with these people.. *sigh* well since it is just me at the moment I want you people to know some things 4 I leave. Tomorrow Joey my butler is joining us for our little disclaimers. He is a very good friend of mine.  
  
Shippo: Heather!!  
  
HJO: yes Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Why don't you make some food and feed me and Kilala!?!?! PLEASE *puppy dog eyes*  
  
HJO: Ohhh. alright. Well every one Review it is that little button at the bottom of the screen. I have to make every one some food. Maybe some ramen will make everyone happy.  
  
Inuyasha: YES RAMEN!!!!!!  
  
HJO: Wow you recovered fast!  
  
Inuyahsa: You say ramen I am up!  
  
HJO: HAHA well review every one tell next time!!  
  
HJO, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku (who is being chased my Sango(, and Sango (who is chasing Miroku): C-YA LATERS  
  
HJO: AHH EVERY ONE DUCK AGAIN INCOMING ROCKS!! 


	2. Running Into Trouble

HJO: *sigh* no reviews  
  
Inuyasha: well who would you winch. Like any one cares about you.  
  
HJO: *cries* So mean!! KAGOME!!! SAY IT!  
  
Inuyasha: WHA..  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!  
  
Inuyasha: AHH!! OWWW stupid little  
  
HJO: *sigh* all well they story may never be popular but at least I can write some stuff. Something to do in the mornings.  
  
Kagome: *sigh* she has no life people  
  
Miroku: *wraps arms around heathers waist.* it is alright m'love. I am here. *whispers* Would you bear my child?  
  
HJO *sweat drop* ^___^; I would love to Miroku.  
  
Miroku: WHAT REALLY!!!!!  
  
HJO: NO!!! YOU LECHER!! *Chases Miroku around with a mallet*  
  
Joey: Hi every one I am Joey Heather's butler. Since Heather is busy I am gonna do the disclaimer. *looks around room* Heather doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the Inu group. She just writes the fic so no suing. Alright on to Chapter 2. Wow this was a short disclaimer.  
  
Running into Trouble.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see who she had ran into. She met eyes with her social teacher Inuyasha. "Oh, Sorry Sir. I didn't mean too."  
  
"Feh, watch where your going Freshman! You could have damaged me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you think you are being a bit strict" Miroku said sweating.  
  
"IT'S YOU!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. "You mean the guy who groped you?"  
  
"Yes! You are the pervert that grabbed my butt!!" Sango scrammed.  
  
"Ohhhh! You must be Sango." Miroku put on his best smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Sango stated crossing her arms.  
  
Then Miroku got down on one knee and grabbed Sango's hand gently. "Sango you are very beautiful would you do me the honor and.... BEAR MY CHILD!!"  
  
"WHAT" Sango yelled then punched the side of his head.  
  
"Mr. Taiyoukai." Kagome asked quietly  
  
"Hmm." Inuyasha responded watching Miroku getting beat up.  
  
"Umm.. Well are you a hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched, "What did you call me?"  
  
"A hanyou. Well are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~  
  
"Niraku sir." Niraku looked behind him to see Kikiyo a senior this year and one of the smartest.  
  
"Ahh yes Kikiyo, What can I do for you?" Naraku asked standing in the halls.  
  
"Naraku I was wondering if in about 5 minutes we could meet in your office. I need to ask you something." Kikyo said shyly.  
  
"But of coarse." Niraku said smiling and walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE QUESTION!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"BUT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY?!?!"  
  
"THE TRUTH YOU MORON!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL YOUR TEACHER A MORON YOU WINCH!"  
  
"TRY AN MAKE ME!! BESIDES I AM ONLY A YR YOUNGER THAN YOU!!"  
  
"Please you two stop," Miroku came both of them and trying to calm them down but was having no such luck.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS MIOKU!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Please Kagome." Sango pleaded.  
  
"YOU TOO SANGO!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood back and watched their two friends fight. "So uhh.. Sango you want to go get lunch?"  
  
"Sure." The two then walked to the lunch room leaving their friends behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikiyo waited impatiently in Niraku's office when he finally came in and shut the door. He smiled and stood next to the door after it was closed. "I told every one in the office to go out for lunch. We are the only two here."  
  
"Good" Kikiyo walked up to Niraku and put her arm around his neck and started kissing him. "This isn't fair. Why do we have to hide like this?"  
  
"Because it is against the school rules for a employee to be with a student." Niraku said putting his arms around Kikiyo's slender waist. Then leaning so his lips met hers. Pulling her closer making the kiss more aggressive.  
  
Kikiyo stopped the kiss but kept her forehead on Niraku's. One day we will be together wont we. With out hiding in the shadows?"  
  
Niraku smiled and kissed her forehead patiently. "Of course, my love." Then leaned down and kissed her lips once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: Well I think that is a good stopping point. *Does the cliffie dance* I am actually very happy with this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: EWW NIRAKU AND KIKIYO!!  
  
Kagome: I think it is kindda sweet.  
  
Inuyasha: IS NOT!  
  
Kagome: IS TO!!  
  
Inuyasha: NOT  
  
HJO: Oh my god hear we go again. *listens to kagome and Inuyasha argue.* Well at least Miroku and Sango aren't here. Sango went to the bathroom to take a bath and Miroku went to sleep.  
  
Sango: MIROKU U LECHER GET BACK HERE!!  
  
Miroku: Aww but I would love to get in that bath with you!  
  
Sango: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!!  
  
HJO: Well at least I thought he was asleep. I better end this!! So come back for the next chappie!! Tell next time *looks around and sees every one arguing* C-YA LATERS!! 


	3. Dear Lord

HJO: HI EVERYONE!! It's been a while. I have been so busy and the grounded thing well it just doesn't give me time to type. SO I am gonna update All 3 stories to day!!  
  
Inuyasha: Cool. So how is the grounded life your dad isn't bein to hard on ya or anything is he?  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!?! Inuyasha are you being nice??  
  
Inuyasha: *Sweat drop* ^___^; No what are you thinking I was just curious  
  
Shippo: No he is being nice and I know why... HE IS *gets hit in the head and lifted by the tail by inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP KIT!!  
  
Shippo: OWWW that hurt *brings out the fake tear trick and whispers* You aer gonna get it now  
  
Kagome: SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha OWW  
  
HJO: ^____^; Umm I am totally lost but is there ever a time that I'm not  
  
Jason: *grabs HJO's butt* Hi there lovely  
  
HJO: AWW WHAT THE HELL... JASON!! When did you get here? How was the trip to Japan?!?!?1  
  
Everyone but Joey, HJO, and Jason: Hika??  
  
HJO: oh sorry this is my best friend Jason we have been friends since the 2nd grade!! He went to Japan for 4 weeks to visit a friend he has there.  
  
Inuyasha: What is he doing grabbing your ass?  
  
HJO: Oh *rubs head* he is sorta of a lecher too.  
  
Sango: Oh dear Kami not another one. Any thing but two lechers.  
  
Miroku: *walks up to Jason and shakes his hand* I am miroku  
  
Jason: Yea hi *walks up to Sango and grabs he hand* You are so beautiful. My I *cough cough* ask you on a date?  
  
Miroku: HEY THAT ONE IS MINE!!  
  
Sango: *blushes* he is so much more polite than Miroku..  
  
HJO: Oh god she is akin for it..  
  
Kagome: What do you mean?  
  
HJO: watch he isn't through with his speech *hides be hind couch and motions for the others to follow  
  
Jason: And after that wonderful date with the most beautiful woman in the world would you like to have hard sex in my bed. It is a water bed so it'll be 2 times more fun  
  
Sango: WHAT YOU PERVERT!! *starts throwing rocks at Jason and chasing him*  
  
Jason: WHOA!! I feisty one I like it!!  
  
HJO: See I told you guys he was a lecher!!  
  
Every one: *nods there head slightly*  
  
HJO: Well I better get on with the story  
  
Inuyasha; *looks at HJO*  
  
HJO: What do I have something on me *examines self*  
  
Inuyasha: *Blushes and looks away* No nothing there  
  
Kagome: *looks at inuyasha strangely*  
  
HJO: OOOOKKKK!! Well I don't own inuyasha I have no money. I get my pay check in a week so no suing!!  
  
Miroku: *Grabs HJO's Butt* But she is a beautiful substitute!!  
  
HJO and Inuyasha: U PERVET!!  
  
HJO: Oh and I have responses to the reviewers so stay tuned after the chappie!! NOW TIME FOR THE CHAPTER!!  
  
DEAR LORD!! Chapter 3  
  
Sango and Miroku walk back to the hall after lunch to see Kagome and Inuyasha gone. "Where did they go?" Sango asked looking around.  
  
"I have No idea" Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome made up and went out to eat." Miroku suggested.  
  
"No, Kagome would have come told me. But maybe they were in a hurry; I mean we only have thirty minutes to eat right."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku walked up to Sango. "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Kagome and I have another history class to go through. This one will be American history."  
  
"I see. Would you like me to walk you?"  
  
Sango blushes. Earlier in the cafeteria Miroku had ticked her butt and Sango was so shocked she dropped her tray and was yelled at by the lunch lady. God he got such a beating after that. Sango started hitting him in the head with her empty tray while he tried to run off. "I don't know Miroku." She glared at him evilly. "You wont try any thing perverted will you?"  
  
"I can not promise any thing my dear Sango just I can say I will try." Miroku said honestly.  
  
"Is that all I will get from you?" She looked at Miroku who nodded. Sango sighed. "all right but we have to stop at my locker first."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~  
  
"We are going to be late back to class!" Kagome yelled as she looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh relax it isn't like you wont get suspended I am with you. I am the teacher after all." Inuyasha yelled in his car. After the two finally got tiered of arguing they went to the lunch room but they were already done serving the food. Inuyasha and Kagome's stomachs both growled so Kagome asked if he wanted to got to the Ramen House about a block away.  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha wasn't the best of company in the restraint either. Once they got there the went in and sat down. The lady got there order and went off to the kitchen. Well then she just had to ask if he was a half breed again. God could she just not keep her mouth shut. He stood up and started yelling at her in front of everyone. Then when the waitress came with there food he yelled at her for getting the wrong type of Ramen. God he was such a pain in the ass.  
  
"We are almost there and we have five more minutes anyway." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"But I have to go to my locker at the bottom floor then to the top floor by stairs to the eighth floor. No way we will make it."  
  
I never said you would make it I just know I will. And you will just have to hurry up those stairs. Don't want to be late now do you." He smirked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!! Why are you being so mean to me?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"There is nothing in my contract I have to be nice." Inuyasha yelled at her. "Besides we are here. Now get out of my Fucking car!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"FINE!!" Kagome got out and slammed the door as hard as she could. Then ran in the school to get to her next class.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the other side to check on the door the smirked to himself. " God she is feisty." Then he smelled the air to pick up her lavender scent. "And she smells perfect." He let out a sigh. "To bad she isn't interested in me like I am interested in her." Then Inuyasha grabbed his brief case and walked inside the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran into the class just as the bell rang. Sweat dropping down he forehead while she looked for a spot to sit. She found Sango but saw the seats around her taken. There was only one seat left. It was next to a boy who smiled sweetly at her. Kagome walked over to the seat and sat down. She looked around but there was no teach. She guessed he or she must be late. She looked over to the boy and put out her hand, "Hi, I am Kagome."  
  
"Hello. I'm Cardin." He smiled.  
  
Kagome looked at him. He was quiet cute. He had black long hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a pair of thin silver glasses and he looked pretty tall. "How long have you been here. I mean at the college?"  
  
"I am a Junior this year. I'm twenty four. How about you?" He asked placing a pencil on his desk.  
  
"I am a freshman, I am twenty four also." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Starting late?"  
  
"Yeah, my friend Sango and I planned to go to the same school and stuff but we ended up starting a little late because of money."  
  
"Sango, huh? Is she in this class?" Cardin asked looking around.  
  
"yea she is the one in the far left corner. In the back." Kagome said pointing at Sango who was chatting to a couple of guys.  
  
"Wow she is pretty." Cardin said. Then blushed. "But, you are prettier."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thank-you."  
  
Cardin smiled and blushed a little more. "Would you like to go on a date with me? We can get to know each other a bit more. Sort of like a friend date more then a actually couple date." Cardin said smiling, blushing, and rubbing his head at the same time.  
  
Kagome giggled. He looked so cute trying to hide is blushing. "Sure. I would love to go out with you."  
  
Cardin jumped up. "REALLY!!" Then looked around and saw people looking at him. He blushed a bit more and sat back down quietly. "Really?"  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. "Yes of course. Besides I haven't gotten any home work yet."  
  
Cardin laughed. "You will in this class. Yuu Harman teaches this class. He gives home work every day and it is long. He is a nice guy and all, nut I think he believes in hard labor. Bring it with you and we will go to a coffee house after words and do it together. How does that sound?" Cardin asked.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Just then a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. he also wore a thin pair a silver glass which rounded his face perfectly like Cardin's. "Hello class. Sorry I'm late I went out for lunch and the cook took forever to fix my meal. I ended up eating it on the way up here." He smiled gently. "All right then this is American History, and I have a lecture coming on so sit back and relax. I have you for ninety minutes." He smiled again and looked over his class and then turned to the board and wrote a few things down.  
  
Kagome looked over at Cadin who was writing something down on a piece of paper which hw soon handed to Kagome.  
  
'Where do you live?' is what was written on it.  
  
Kagome grabbed her pen and wrote. '2022nd Street. In apartment 44. Sango and I share it. They are the only apartments in town so they shouldn't be hard to find.' She folded the piece of paper and handed it back.  
  
Cardin looked it over then tore out another sheet. He wrote something back and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened it and read. 'Great I live close to the place. Like a couple of blocks away. I'll pick you up at six.' Kagome looked at Cardin and smiled. Then, nodded her head. This day wasn't going as bad as she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*(I was thinking of stopping here but I couldn't resist to write more. You better be grateful)*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku was pulling his jeans up and looked back at Kikiyo and smiled. You better get to class my love if you don't want to be any later than you are." He walked over to her and kissed he neck.  
  
"Yes I know but I don't want to leave you." She tilted her head as Naraku kissed up and down her neck.  
  
"You have to get to class." Naraku said letting his lips touch her neck as he spoke.  
  
It sent shivers down her spine when he did that. "All right" She walked over to the floor and picked up he pair of jeans and slipped them on. Then reached in her purse and pulled out some perfume and put it on.  
  
"I love that perfume." Naraku said sighing as he pulled on his shirt.  
  
"You bought it for me. It smells just like the forest would." Kikiyo smiled.  
  
"All the more reason to love it." He smiled. Walked over to Kikiyo and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now get to class."  
  
Kikiyo smiled and opened the door to leave. "Bye." She shut the door and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*  
  
"SANGO!!!" Kagome yelled in her apartment. She was trying to find something to wear with her date.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked. Sango had her hair pulled back and a pencil behind her ear. She was obviously doing home work. Unlike Kagome she had homework in two classes.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear." Kagome said putting a pout face on. Kagome and Sango had talked about her date with Cardin on the way back to the apartment.  
  
"Why don't you wear your black dress with the red designs on it? It is pretty and it always seems to attract the guys. Remember at the dance club last year?" sango smiled remembering.  
  
"Yeah, that as hilarious. I had like six guys with me and you wore that red dress. You ended up with eight. Just because you have bigger boobs though. I have the looks." Kagome laughed to herself.  
  
Sango stuck he tongue out at Kagome. "Just wear the dress!" Sango said. "Do you want so hot teas before you go?"  
  
"Umm. No I think I will just wait." Kagome said trying to find the dress in her closet. "Found it."  
  
"All right see you once you're ready." Sango said walking out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Ding Dong!" The door bell rang.  
  
Sango looked through the hole to see it was Cardin. She opened the door. "So you are Cardin. I remember you. The second roll back seat right?" Sango asked smiling.  
  
"That's me. Is Kagome ready?" Cardin smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't know lets see. KAGOME!! Your date is here." Sango yelled.  
  
"OKAY!! Be down in a sec.!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"She will be down soon. But first. You better be good to her!"  
  
"What?" Cardin looked at Sango nervously.  
  
"Don't hurt her, harass her, yell at her, or do any sexual thing with her got it bub" Sango said strictly.  
  
Kagome walked into the room to see Cardin smiling nervously. "Hey, Cardin."  
  
Cardin looked at Kagome and started blushing. The dress had a very low top. It was black with little black sparkly directions n them. Se wore her hair down and looked beautiful. Cardin's jaw dropped. "You.You look beautiful." Cardin said blushing.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thanks. So you ready to go?"  
  
Cardin smiled. "Of course."  
  
Kagome hugged Sango and walked out the door.  
  
"Remember Cardin." Sango said strictly.  
  
"Of course." He smiled.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango seems nice all but her threatening style." Cardin smiled looking at Kagome again.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. She lost her family in a car accident. She was an orphan when we met. I became her best friend. We are more like sisters really so that is why she is so protective." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh I see. So you are more like her replaced family member. How old is she?" Cardin asked.  
  
"She is twenty-five." Kagome said.  
  
"I see." Cardin drove the car for a bit longer when he parked the car. "We're here." He hopped out of the car and opened Kagome's door.  
  
Kagome stepped out and looked at the restart. It was Naru Palace. It served Chinese bt the cooks cooked in front of you., It was a very popular and fancy place so it was hard to make reservations. It was also expensive. "But how did you? Sango and I made reservations here a month ago and it was completely booked until four months later!" Kagome said grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I have relatives who work here. My Uncle owns the place and my Cousin cooks here. I was offered job here but declined wanting to become a teacher." Cardin said grinning.  
  
"You cook" Kagome asked interested.  
  
"Quiet a bit. My cousin and I always cooked together as kids. He is ten years older. So when I was little he always told me he wanted to become a cook like the men in his father restraints. We would be at his house and our fun would be to cook like the men in this restraint." Cardin smiled grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her into the building.  
  
They walked in the building and looked around. It was so big and beautiful. "Wow. It is perfect." She hugged Cardin who blushed.  
  
"Cardin!" An older women ran over and hugged him. "It's been so long.  
  
"Hey Aunt Sara, I missed you two.  
  
"You want Josh as your cook right?" Sara asked. She stopped and looked at Kagome. "And who might you be young lady?" She smiled at Kagome sweetly.  
  
"Oh sorry. Aunt Sara this is Kagome. Kagome, Aunt Sara." Cardin smiled.  
  
"Why nice to meet you Kagome dear." She nudged Cardin's shoulder. "She is very cut is she with you?"  
  
Cardin blushed along with Kagome. Then Cardin nodded his head slowly.  
  
Sara your restraint is very beautiful" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Why thank you dear. And you and Cardin are going to have the best cook here. Josh my son. Also Cardin's cousin." Sara said sweetly. "Why don't you two take table ten. It has the best view of the restraint."  
  
"All right." Cardin kissed his aunt cheek and grabbed Kagome's hand again and walked to table ten.  
  
"She is very sweet." Kagome smiled. A few more people came and sat with the two. "Hi Kagome said to the four other people. She leaned over to Cardin and whispered. "Must be a double date"  
  
Cardin nodded his head and smiled.  
  
Kagome looked at Cardin smiled but instead of it being him it was Inuyasha. He shook her head furiously.  
  
The two groups talked while they got their drinks and waited for Cardin's cousin Josh. Finally a man tall man with short black hair came out. He was very nicely built and very handsome with made all three girls at the table blush.  
  
"Well look who it is!" The man hugged Cardin. "How has it been cuz?" he asked.  
  
"Not bad here with a date as you can see." Cardin smiled.  
  
"And she is very hot to. Hi there I am Josh." He held out his hand and Kagome shook it.  
  
"Kagome." She said sweetly.  
  
"Well I am guessing you six are hungry so lets get this meal started." Josh grabbed his utensils and started banging them against the stove top.  
  
*~*~*~*~(again I was thinking to stop but I want to finish this date)*~*~*`*~*~*`  
  
The six people at the table clapped as Josh took a bow. He was finished cooking. "Thank- you, Thank-you. You guys were great and I hope to see you again. Have fun with your dates. I'll see you soon cuz!" then Josh walked off.  
  
Kagome took another bite of her food. "this is so good."  
  
"So you enjoyed it?" Cardin asked taking a bite of his food.  
  
"It was fantastic!" Kagome said smiling. But instead of seeing Cardin smiled she saw Inuyasha. 'What is going on?' she asked herself.  
  
"Good" Cardin smiled and ate his food looking at Kagome. Knowing it wasn't going to last forever so he had better enjoy it now.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome laughed as she walked up to the door step with her homework in her hands. They just managed to finish it before the coffee shop closed. "Thank you for the great time. It was really fun." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yeah, anytime. I had fun to." Cardin smiled. "well I guess this is good night then. We have school tomorrow and all."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome smiled watching Cardin walk away. "Hey Cardin?" Kagome yelled out.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Do you umm. what to go out again some time?" Kagome asked.  
  
Cardin walked up to Kagome and sighed. "Umm.. No offense Kagome. You are very beautiful. You know that. And your personality is great. But.. I ."  
  
"Don't want to go out again?" Kagome finished.  
  
"Right. But.. I want to go out as friends. I just seem to love some one else that is all. I went out with you believing I was over her. And I found an interest in you. I really did. But every time you smiled I always thought of her. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. Kagome laughed. I know exactly how you feel." Kagome hugged Cardin and said good night. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"You two." He waved and got in his car to leave.  
  
"Kagome shook her head once more thinking she saw Inuyasha. "What is the deal?" She unlocked the door and walked in. She saw Sango on the couch asleep. Kagome grabbed a blanket and covered her up. The went to her room changing into her pajamas.  
  
She laid down in her bed. "Why do I keep thinking of him. He is my teacher. He is annoying, and crude. But.. OH for get it!!" She turned in bed and closed her eyes. She finally fell asleep to end up dreming of her and Inuyasha.  
  
Out on a mountain Kagome and Inuyasha. holding hands. Inuyasha kissing her neck. They ended up in a bed Inuyasha sliding his hands up and down Kagome's back. Kissing her gently on the neck. He nibbled on her ear saying sweet nothings to her.  
  
Inuyasha popped up out of bed. "What the hell was that!!" He looked around the room. Noticing he was back in his own home. He sighed. "That is the second dream of he this night. This really sucks." Inuyasha lied back down. "I wonder if she is dreaming of me" He closed his eyes and fell asleep once more dreaming of Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*`  
  
HJO: @____@ Oh my god sooo long!! 12 pages. *paces out*  
  
Inuyasha: *Shakes HJO gently to get her up. Come on HJO you need to finish everything up then you can pass out.  
  
Kagome: Why are you being so nice?  
  
Inuyasha: *Whispers something quietly so no one hears*  
  
Jason: what was that Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing  
  
Joey. Well I'll take Heather here. *Picks up HJO and takes her to her room. And lies her in her bed* You reall out worked your self today Heather  
  
Miroku and Jason: I wonder if she will wake up if I grope her? *look at each other then go different ways own the hall.  
  
Inuyasha: Those 2 have issues.  
  
Kagome and Sango: no kiddin  
  
Inuyasha: Well is seems she can't do the disclaimer.  
  
HJO: I AM UP!! Runs in front of Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: WHA.!!!! Backs up to the wall.  
  
HJO: I just remembered I have to do the review responses.  
  
Joey: ^___^; I swear Heather you get oder all the time.  
  
HJO: I know. *Walks to Jason and rubs his back* I want to have your baby.  
  
Jason: BOO YEA BABY!!  
  
HJO: I am kidding. I swear you and Miroku are so gullible. *sigh*  
  
Jason: Yeah yeah. You don't joke about these things to men.  
  
HJO: *Looks around*  
  
Jason: ^___^; what are you looking for?  
  
HJO: Men only one I see is Inuyasha and I haven't said much to him.  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAHA *falls on floor and laughs*  
  
Jason and Miroku: SHUT UP INUYASHA!!  
  
HJO: Well I better go. This whole thing is 14 pages. *Sigh* it took me forever to write this!! Well... *Looks at every one*  
  
Everyone: C-YA LATERS!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~~* REVIEW RESPONSE*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sakura-clover: Yes it is me.. *sigh* I am writing on the fiction thing now. Which is really fun. I have another story called Why Him on fictionpress.net. It is okay. The one I dislike people like go figure. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Mikki-inu-luva: Okay ages I sorta didn't make the names clearly so here you are: Kagome: 24-start school late, wants to be a teacher (social) Sango: 25-start school late (also become a teacher, social) Inuyasha: 25-Social teacher. Started school at 19 Miroku: 25-Phisical ed teacher (wonder why) started school at 19 with Inuyasha Cardin: 24- Junior friend of Kagome Naraku: 30-Is principle Kikiyo: 25- Is Senior, she is learning to be a doctor  
  
T: it is on Fanfiction. Net also  
  
Now this is all based in collage to so that is why they are older. OKAY EVERY ONE REVIEW IT IS THAT LITTLE BTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS GO!! C-YA LATERS!! 


	4. What Next

Joey: Hi every one I am Joey. I am going to start off saying I am glad you're here. And now *reads...reads...* hmmm.. Heather this is really GAY!!  
  
HJO: JUST READ IT!!!  
  
Joey: Fine! Now that we are in the fourth chapter Heather or HJO would like to make so simple statements. Over, to you Heather.  
  
HJO: HIYA EVERY BOODY!! Your right Joey that did sound dumb. But, at least I wasn't doing it!!  
  
Joey: *sweat drop* ^_____^;  
  
HJO: Well I just got my class ring!! It is so perdy! ALSO.. @____@ wow I was reviewed by the great Corisu Li *faints*  
  
Inuyasha: What's so great about her? She is just another writer.  
  
HJO: WHAT?!?!?! She is the best writer of all time! JUST ANOTHER WRITER!?!?! FEH! There is only one inuyasha writer that equals here brilliancy. Unfortunately I read her fanfic a year ago and can't remember her name. Hehe.  
  
Everyone: *Anime faints*  
  
Kagome: So what is this meeting all about?  
  
HJO: Oh yeah I forgot. I was going to give some info on the story.  
  
Jason: *sits on couch* Yes and I am helping.  
  
Inuyasha: Really? You know what's going on in this story?  
  
Jason: Yes I do. Now HJO lets get started.  
  
HJO: Right. STORY TIME!!!!  
  
Everyone: *goes and sits in front of the ouch Jason and HJO are sitting on*  
  
HJO: *sigh* yes I messed up  
  
Everyone: *GASP*  
  
HJO: Yes. The ages. The ages on the first chapter were wrong. I had them all written down and pushed the wrong ages. SOOOO.. I must tell you the ages I explained on chapter 3 are correct. AND IT'LL STAY THAT WAY!!!  
  
Jason: *Pats HJO's back* Now for the Kikyou and Naraku, there is a point.  
  
HJO: Heavens know there is! I am not a kik/nak get together person my self. But.. it just goes perfectly in the plot. WHICH I AM GETTING TO!!  
  
Jason: She just isn't there yet. Also Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kaede.  
  
HJO: ALSO!! Cardin and Josh are going to get more involved in this story of mine. Plus these two are American. I love Japanese names as much as the next. I just am getting to these peeps. Along with plenty new characters. It just is going to take time. I start off slow. But my stories have always ended up short chappies, many chappies, and good to read. I have never had any one quite on me so hopefully u guys don't. So..  
  
Jason: That all that is out of the way  
  
HJO: We can finally get to chapter four. My Responses are on the bottom of the chappie so don't flip out. LOL. I appreciate all who respond. And I eventually will read all of ya'll stories. Hey I even may find another new writer to love than Corisu Li. Which really isn't all that hard, since I read a lot of fanfics. HEHE!!  
  
Jason: JUST START THE STORY!!  
  
HJO: Oh right. Well here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy!!  
  
What Next?!?! Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Cardin. "Oh hey Cardin. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you would like to come see a movie with me. It just came out three days ago. We could go there then the coffee shop to do our homework. How about it? It'll strictly be a friend thing." Cardin said in a quickly.  
  
'What is his deal? He seems to be in a hurry.' Kagome thought for a moment. "Hai" Kagome smiled.  
  
(HJO: Oh no don't tell me I just used Japanese. Well that just wont do. Sorry folks I am reading a really good fic that is basically all Japanese it is sorta rubbing off on me. ^____^; SORRY! It wont happen again. I hope)  
  
"GREAT!" Cardin smiled. "I'll pick you up at six." Cardin headed off.  
  
"WHOA, HO, HO!" Kagome turned around to meet eyes with a pair of golden ones.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Inuyasha." Kagome said rolling her eyes and walking away.  
  
"Hey! Where is the Mr.? You are suppose to respect your teachers!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You are barley older than me and you expect ME to treat you like Kami? Yeah Right" Kagome smirked. She walked up to Inuyasha only being a few feet in front of him.  
  
'Oh Kami' Inuyasha thought as she looked up in his eyes. He stiffened up a little.  
  
"Oh what's wrong Inuyasha? Scared?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"FEH! Of you? No!" He looked away.  
  
"Of course not. Good bye Inuyasha" Kagome started walking off.  
  
Kagome walked in the school and looked around at all the people scurrying around. "Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see sango running up to her.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I left so early this morning. I had to get some help with an assignment from a teacher." Sango said walking along side with Kagome.  
  
"No problem." Kagome closed her eyes and walked down the hall. 'I'm so sleepy. I didn't get any sleep. Dreaming of Inuyasha all night. Give me a break; whet is so special about him.  
  
"Kagome look out!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, but by the time she stopped she bumped into a boy, dropping her things and his falling with hers. "Ah, I'm SO sorry!" Kagome bent down to pick up her things.  
  
"No problem. The boy said. I'm Akito Hinoma (see told u I would get some Japanese names. This is one of my fav. Boy names)" e said leaning down to pick up his things.  
  
"I'm Kagome." Kagome stated as she handed Akito one of his books.  
  
"I see. Well..."  
  
"BBBBUUURRRIIINNNGGG!!!" The bell went off.  
  
"Oh. Well there's the bell. I'll see you later Kagome." Akito said walking off to a class room.  
  
"He was kinda cute." Sango said smiling down at Kagome.  
  
"Yea I guess," Kagome sighed. "We had better get to God Inuyasha before he throws a fit on us." Kagome rolled her eyes as they walked to their first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now can anyone tell me anything about yesterdays lecture?" Inuyasha asked leaning back in his chair looking around his room.  
  
A few students raised their hands.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up from a paper. She had been doodling for the past twenty minutes as Inuyasha blabbed on about ancient Japan.  
  
"Tell me something about yesterday's lecture." Inuyasha said.  
  
'Opps' Kagome thought. She was drawing the whole time he was talking yesterday too. 'God why can't I just pay attention to him. Wait, I didn't raise my hand when he asked. He can't..' Kagome hit herself in the head. 'Of course he can his goal is to make my life hell.' "Umm... Why are you asking me? I didn't raise my hand. Don't you think you should call on someone like Tomoyo (again another one of my favorite Japanese names)" Kagome asked placing her chin on her hand.  
  
"Because I want to know how u summarize it not Tomoyo." Inuyasha walked down to Kagome's desk and leaned down near her ear and whispered, "Besides you were the one drawing the whole time yesterday." He stood back up and looked down at Kagome's furious eyes. He smirked to himself and walked back to the front. "Now, who CAN tell me about yesterday's lecture. And Kagome I would like to talk to you after class. Yes, Mr. Hinto."  
  
Kagome leaned down in her desk further and blushed from embarrassment. 'Damn'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kagome yelled after every one had left and Inuyasha shut the door.  
  
"To make a point." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"And what exactly is that" Kagome said while her eye twitched in anger.  
  
"You aren't paying attention." Inuyasha said sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Well, why do you care if I do or not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't, but I don't want someone in my class if they aren't going to pay attention." Inuyasha smirked and looked up at Kagome's confused face. "Feh, but like you would understand. Dumb winch."  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T WINCH!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"NO YOUR RIGHT BITCH FITS YOU BETTER!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"SLUT!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"WANNA BE!"  
  
"HANYOU!"  
  
"WHORE!"  
  
"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT! PUPPYMAN!"  
  
"NO I SAID SLUT AND WHORE!"  
  
"SAME THING! PUPPY MAN!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
"NO PUPPY MAN!"  
  
"WINCH!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Kagome walked over to the door.  
  
"DON'T YOU LEAVE!"  
  
"WATCH ME!" Kagome opened the door with a jerk and walked out. Making sure she slammed it on the way out. "AAGGGHHHH! THE NERVE!" Kagome stormed down the hall giving everyone an evil glare on the way to her locker.  
  
"What is her deal?" A girl asked.  
  
"Beats me but I'm not getting near her. She's scary." Another girl said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango walked outside in her gym shorts. Her second period class was gym who Miroku teaches. He gagaed any girl he could.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku ran up behind her and patted her back. "How have you been? You ready to do some running?" Miroku asked happily.  
  
"Fine and yes. Lets just start class okay. No funny stuff." Sango said looking at the track.  
  
"Ow. I am hurt. I would never invade your personal space, my dear Sango." Miroku smiled happily.  
  
"Yea sure. HENTAI!" *~*~SMACK*~*  
  
"Ow..." Miroku rubbed his face.  
  
"Next time I will hurt you even worse! YOU HENTAI!" (DAMN I am speaking Japanese again. Well Hentai means pervert. You can sorta guess that though.)  
  
Miroku stopped rubbing his cheek and smiled at Sango sweetly. "Lets get to the track." Miroku started walking fast and the patted Sango's butt as he passed.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled then started chasing after him.  
  
Miroku picked up speed and ran to the track. "EVERYONE WE ARE RUNNING TODAY! STARTING...NOOOWWW!" He ran faster as Sango neared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango ran up to Kagome who was walking out the school doors.  
  
"Hey." Kagome smiled.  
  
"So where we headed to eat?" Sango asked walking with Kagome to her car.  
  
"I am thinking about Shandles. I can't bear to go to the Ramen House after what happened with Inuyasha." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
Sango giggled. "So what did Inuyasha say to you after class anyway?"  
  
"Nothing really. He was saying he didn't want a non pay attention person in his class. Then we got into a name calling fight. I swear he is such a jerk."  
  
Sango giggled again and shook her head. Then opened the car door and got in.  
  
*~*~*~*~(Dude I was so thinking of stopping here but I just got a inspiration. Lucky Duck)*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pulled into Shandles and got out of the car along with Sango. The two walked in the restraint.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Kagome looked who had just yelled at her. "WHAT!" Kagome shouted. It was Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Come on we just both happen to be here Inuyasha. Would you two like to eat with us." Miroku asked politely looking at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"WHAT! MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"We love to Miroku." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Inuyasha growled and hissed talked low enough so no one heard.  
  
A waiter came up and seated the four. Sango and Kagome on one side and Inuyasha and Miroku on the other. Miroku sitting in front of Sango.  
  
"What would you four like to drink?" The waiter asked smiling.  
  
"Iced tea with a lemon." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"A root bear." Sango said.  
  
"Coke" Miroku stated looking at the menu.  
  
"I want a Mountain Dew." Inuyasha said looking at a menu also.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back shortly." The man said leaving with their orders.  
  
"What's good here?" Miroku asked looking at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Lots. What are you in the mood for." Kagome asked placing her elbows on the table.  
  
"Umm.. I think I want hamburger. I haven't had one in a while." Miroku said looking over at Kagome.  
  
"The bacon, cheese burger is really good, and then there is the Ayame Burger. This is what this place is famous for. They make a regular burger than add some kind of special sauce. Very good." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Sounds good." Miroku said. "What are you getting, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Umm. is the shrimp ramen good here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said placing his menu down. "Do you two know what you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sango and I come here quiet a bit." Kagome smiled.  
  
The waiter came to the group handing them their drinks. Then asking their orders.  
  
"Ayame Burger." Miroku said.  
  
"Shrimp Ramen." Inuyasha said. Then taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Ayame salad." Sango said.  
  
"Cesar Salad with some steak bits in it, please." Kagome said handing her menu to the waiter.  
  
"All right then. Your food will be out shortly." Then he left once again.  
  
Inuyasha sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Kagome followed the suit and yawned. "So anyway. How long have you two wanted to become teachers?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I wanted to be one a long time ago." Miroku said. "But, Inuyasha wasn't interested in it until his senior year in high school."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said scratching her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: Yea I know stupid stopping point. I didn't even want to stop yet but it is late and I worked 9 hours today at work!! SO DEAL WITH IT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *deep breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
HJO: I started it chapter 2 weeks ago and never finished it until now. You know how bad that sucks. That just means I was totally over loaded with work *sigh*  
  
Jason: You know you should really get more time.  
  
HJO: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!! I am working on 5 stories, basketball after school EVERY day, then there is work on the weekends. THEN SCHOOL!  
  
Jason: Yea defiantly busy. You and I both sister.  
  
HJO: THABK GOD FOR CHRISTMAS VACATION!!!!! I get to write everyday and post often for 2 WHOLE WEEKS!! YES!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O god so that means more time with you!  
  
HJO: YEP ___  
  
Kagome: Hey doesn't bother me.  
  
Joey: Heather when are your posting again?  
  
HJO: I think tomorrow if I get up earlier then clean the rooms I am assigned to quickly then type again. I should have the next one up tomorrow.  
  
Miroku: *hides behind HJO*  
  
HJO: Miroku what are you doing? ^___^;  
  
Miroku: hiding.  
  
HJO: Oh yea state the obvious.  
  
Miroku: from Sango.  
  
HJO: Why you haven't groped her lately have you?  
  
Miroku: No. But she has gone nuts.  
  
HJO: Huh? Hat are you talking about?  
  
Miroku: *sigh* I was gonna play a trick on here and I put a caffeine pill in her coke. Yea bad idea.  
  
HJO: Hika? *tilts head to side.*  
  
Sango: *Runs out of room* MIROOOKKKUUUUU!!! *walks funnily* OOHHH MIROKU! Where aren't thou?  
  
HJO: Ummmm ^___^;  
  
Sango: THERE YOU ARE! *grabs Miroku by the waist and pulls him into view* You have been a Baahhhhdddd boy. *pulls out mallet and green whip*  
  
HJO: HEY THOSE ARE MINE!!  
  
Jason: You have a whip. Whhoooaaaa what is that for!!  
  
HJO: *hits Jason with a mallet* Get your head out of the gutter.  
  
Jason: Is there ever a time it isn't in there  
  
HJO: Umm. *thinks* That tim. noo...ummm.. guess not.  
  
Sango: *cracks whip* come back her lover boy!!  
  
Miroku: *runs* HELLLPPP MMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HJO: ^___^; I sort of thinks he deserves this.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: *nod silently*  
  
Joey: But Heather your green whip?  
  
HJO: OH YEA!! HEY GIVE ME MY GREEN WHIP BACK THAT THING WASN'T CHEAP!  
  
Jason: I don't think you are getting it back anytime soon.  
  
HJO: Me either. *Sigh sits on couch*  
  
Jason: *sits by HJO* You better do those review responses.  
  
HJO: OH YEA RIGHT! I forgot. Well everyone next chappie will be up soon. So don't worry. O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jason: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
HJO: I just remembered!! I was reading this Inuyasha fanfic REALLY good! 49 chapters I think. And guess what.  
  
Everyone but Sango and Miroku: WHAT?!?1  
  
HJO: It wasn't finished and I CAN'T FIND THE STORY!! I don't remember the title or nothing. I just know one of my reviewers had it on their favorite stories list and now it is gone! AHHHHH I AM SO MAD!! That reviewer is gonna get it when I talk to her!  
  
Jason: *hits self in head* You are so blonde I swear!  
  
HJO: Shut up!  
  
Jason: Just say good bye.  
  
HJO: Fine! TEALL NEXT CHAPPIE EVERY ONE!! *looks ate every one*  
  
Everyone: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
Sango: COME BACH HERE MIROKU!! *Cracks whip*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`  
  
Mikki-inu-luva: YES Kikyou and Naraku did do it. I swear there is a reason to their love affair later. I am not a NAU/KIK fan but it has its reasons. AND YOU ARE THE ONE I FOUND THE STORY FROM!!!! I CAN'T FIND THE CRAPPY STORY ON YOU FAVORITE STORIES LIST ANY MORE!!!!!!! AHHHH.. It is the one where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga are in a band called Demonic. The meet Kagome, Sango, and a girl name ayame. Sess is forcing the band to be with the girls for a week then sess tricks the band on a cruise which keeps em 2 gether another week and stuff like that. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THE STORY TITLE!! I just finished chappie 43 and I am dieing to know what happens. PLEASE tell me the authors name or title to the story WHAT EVA!!  
  
Corisu Li: Hey I will take any criticism. It is all part of writing and becoming better. I will try to pay more attention to things. But the nar/kik has a point , Cardin and Josh are American they have a point later on in this story as well. I am just not there yet. SOOOO I am so glad u reviewed. I hope to see u review soon  
  
OK THAT IS IT!!! I WANT ALL YOU PEEPS TO REVIEW!! THAT LIL BUTTON THAT SAYS GO! YEA THAT ONE it'll let you review!! Okay all thanks 4 reviewing I hope to hear from u soon!! TELL NEXT TIME C-YA LATERS!! 


	5. Really!

HJO: HI EVERY ONE!! We are on chappie 5!! YEA!!  
  
Inuyasha: This story thing is taking for ever. Do you even know what the plot for this story is.  
  
HJO: YES!! I just thought of a good plot ^___^ and it'll happen soon! I am debating on which one to use first though. *sigh* I just can't decide  
  
Jason: I have a head ach.  
  
HJO: I wouldn't doubt after you started feeling Sango's butt I am surprised you are still alive  
  
Jason: Yea well. She was hyper I thought I could get away with it.  
  
HJO: Correction she was hyper yesterday night not this morning.  
  
Jason: Yea Yea  
  
Miroku: I am personally glad she hit you and not me.  
  
HJO: why would she hit you  
  
Miroku: Because I was the one feeling her breast  
  
HJO: WHAT?!?! AND SHE DIDN'T SEE YOU?!!?  
  
Miroku: No she thought it was Jason  
  
HJO: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Jason: *holding ice pack to head* It isn't funny I barley touch her butt and I get beat up.  
  
HJO: well nothing to exciting about this disclaimer peeps. So lets get on with Chapter 5!!  
  
REALLY?!?! Chapter 5  
  
"How long does it take for them to bring our food?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Should be any minute. We have twenty minutes left so relax. It won't take long to get back to the school." Kagome said yawning.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said. He looked over at Kagome who was closing her eyes. Sango and Miroku were chatting away about Sango's classes and teachers.  
  
The waiter came up to the table with the groups orders. "Here you are folks" He handed each member their food. "Is there any thing else you would like?" He asked smiling.  
  
"No thanks" Kagome said leaning over her food.  
  
"Okay, call me over if you need me." Then he left.  
  
The group ate their food in silence the rest of the time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, so Hamilton's way to make more money to pay back the other countries was to place taxes on liquor?"  
  
"Right and to he was hoping to get the United States high up in the chart."  
  
"Alright I see. I don't know why I ever took this class. I don't even want to become a American history teacher. I want to become a Feudal era Japan teacher."  
  
"But isn't it required you learn American and other countries history to?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess" Kagome said. Kagome and Cardin were at the coffee shop doing their American history homework again. They went to see The Last Samurai. Which had turned out pretty good. It took them a while, however, to choose between comedy or action. Kagome over ruled Cardin however.  
  
Cardin took a sip of his coffee and went back to his homework. "Which president was nick named Old Hickory?" Cardin asked looking up at Kagome.  
  
"I think it was Thomas Jefferson. NO. no.. it was Andrew Jackson." Kagome started correcting herself.  
  
"You sure?" Cardin asked taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Positive, Remember he looked like a twig. You know the skinny type. But he had a bad temper." Kagome said writing something down.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember." Cardin said writing the answer.  
  
"One more question. And... Done" Kagome said starting to put her things away.  
  
"Same here. Hey where was Sango tonight? I didn't see her at your house." Cardin said.  
  
"Oh she went to a dance club with a guy name Akito." Kagome said before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Oh she had a date?"  
  
"No, well that is what she said. She says it is just for fun." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I see." Cardin put the rest of his stuff in his bag and leaned back in his chair. "We have only had two days of school and I am already sick of it." He let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yea same here. What was for lunch in the cafeteria today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm.. It was. spaghetti. Wasn't that bad actually. The cooks have improved since last year." Cardin said placing his empty glass down.  
  
"Really. Maybe I should try it then. I went out for the past two days." Kagome shrugged drink the last bit of her coffee.  
  
Cardin picked his bag off the floor and smiled down at Kagome, "We better be getting you back home." Cardin said smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Right," Kagome picked up her things and walked out the coffee shop's door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome come on wake up."  
  
"Huh, what?" Kagome woke up seeing Sango above her.  
  
"Come on you're going to be late." Sango said looking over Kagome.  
  
"Alright, I'm up." Kagome got out of bed and went into the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome got of the shower and got dressed. Did her hair and was all set for school. She began to walk down the stairs.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What the. That was Sango!" Kagome ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where Sango stood. It was a fire! Kagome looked around frantically. The whole kitchen was up in flames. There was no way the two could stop it. Sango stood in the kitchen door way in shock. "Sango! Come on!" Kagome grabbed her arm and ran out the apartment door.  
  
Once the two were outside they ran to another apartment. Pounding on the doors trying to get some one to help. "Kagome, look!" Sango pointed to their apartment.  
  
Flames were seen from the living room window. The fire was spreading quickly. Kagome pounded on another door. An older lady answered it. "What is the idea?" She asked.  
  
"Call the fire department our room is on fire!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh dear!" She ran inside and dialed the fire department saying where the fire was.  
  
Sango fell down to her knees looking up at their apartment, then began to sob silently. "It's my entire fault." Her tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Sango" Kagome put her arm around her friend and hugged her closely. "Come on Sango it isn't the end of the world." Kagome's eyes began to water.  
  
"Ka hic gome. I hic I was making breakfast. I walked hic away and it. it." Sango broke down in tears.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay." Kagome looked up. The fire engines were in sight now. The apartment was more than likely already destroyed.  
  
Kagome hugged Sango once more and met the engines to see if she could help with anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well there is nothing left really. A few things managed the fire but nothing important." The fire man told Kagome.  
  
"I see." Kagome stood silently listening to the man. Sango was in Kagome's car still sobbing.  
  
"I suggest you stay with friends or some one of the sort until you are able to buy another apartment. Didn't you say that you were already low on money?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes. We will figure it out. Thank-you." Kagome said.  
  
"No problem. Good luck." The man then got back in his fire truck and left.  
  
Kagome walked to her car and got in. She looked at Sango who had stopped crying finally. "There is nothing left." Kagome said.  
  
Sango looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
"It's okay Sango, we will find something to do. But we better get to school. We are already late."  
  
Sango nodded her head and Kagome started the engine. Their trip to the school was a silent one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Also in the late 1..." Inuyasha stopped to see his door creek open. It was Sango and Kagome. "Well look who it is. Late I see. You two better have a good reason." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Yea we do." Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly.  
  
"And that is?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Our apartment burnt down." Kagome said dully.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "Just continue your class" Kagome said walking to her desk and sitting down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm before she left the room.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha." Kagome asked looking out the door.  
  
"What happened? Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked holding Kagome's shoulders lightly.  
  
"Sango was cooking. She walked away and it caught on fire. Sango was never a good cook." Kagome laughed lightly. Not realizing tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha hugged Kagome.  
  
Kagome began to cry harder. 'All our things. Our clothes, money, precious memories gone.'  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome. "Shh... It's okay. It'll be fine." Inuyasha then let out a low growl from his chest.  
  
'What was that?' Kagome thought. She realized that Inuyasha was hugging her then. "Umm. Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome then pushed her away like she had burned him or something. "Umm. You better get to second period. I hope everything turns out okay." Then he turned away.  
  
Kagome looked at the back of Inuyasha's head blushing lightly. She turned away and walked out the class room door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Kagome's and Sango's apartment is burnt down? What will they do? Where are they planning to stay?" Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in the Ramen House waiting for their food.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha put his chin on his hands.  
  
"Sango was pretty torn up about it. She started crying during my class. I did the best I could to comfort her. But, I didn't know what to do." Miroku said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, same with Kagome. I didn't know what to do. I mean we really can't do anything about it." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku sat up in his chair. Then smiled evilly.  
  
"Miroku what are you thinking?" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku mysteriously.  
  
"What ever do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"Don't play with me. I know you are planning something." Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"You'll find out tonight. Other wise our food is here." Miroku said watching the lady bring their Ramen.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku one more time. Then, started to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha drove up to his and Miroku's house. The two lived in a two story house. Inuyasha paid most of the payments, mainly because his family had money. Miroku's wasn't really the wealthiest guy around. His father had died from cancer and was left with his fathers older debts. So, Inuyasha offered to pay for most of the house as long as Miroku paid a littler bit.  
  
Inuyasha's mother had died when he was eight. She died from a deadly disease. Then, his dad had died from a heart attack. Leaving Inuyasha to be cared by his brother, whom was twelve years older than him. His brother also got most of the money. God only knew where he was at now. Inuyasha didn't even know what he was doing at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha lived with Miroku since they started college together. Their house was actually bigger than they needed, but they both enjoyed the extra space.  
  
Inuyasha got out of his car and grabbed his brief case and walked up to the door. He reached out to the knob, but stopped dead in his tracks. 'What's that smell? It smells like lavend.. Kagome?!?!' Inuyasha quickly opened the door and sniffed around. 'That is defiantly Kagome's scent.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku was coming down the stairs. "What took you so long to get here?"  
  
"Miroku what is going on!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I MEAN! WHY IS KAGOME'S SCENT IN MY HOUSE!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see Inuyasha. Umm..."  
  
"WHAT YOU NEVER SAID INUYAHSA LIVED WITH YOU!" Kagome scram at the top of the stairs.  
  
"MIROKU! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Inuyasha yelled while his eye twitched.  
  
"Well you see Inuy."  
  
"Miroku, where should I put our new shower stuff? In the first or second bath. Oh hi Inuyasha.' Sango walked into view by Kagome.  
  
"HELL NO! MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. They need a place to stay for a while. Plus, they said they would keep the house nice and cook." Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Hell no! Cooking is what got their place burnt down in the first place!" Inuyasha face faulted.  
  
"That was accident Inuyasha." Miroku said sadly.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But.. Inu..." Miroku was cut off by Kagome's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It is alright Miroku. We will go find some where else. We appreciate you trying. It was sweet. We will check out what is left in the bank. We still may have enough left to get in a hotel. Come on Sango." Kagome began to walk up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sango, then Miroku, and finally Kagome who was walking up the stairs. He then remembered Kagome in the class room. "Kagome.." Inuyasha said silently.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha." She didn't turn around.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Aaaghh, you can stay." Inuyasha said in defeat.  
  
"REALLY!" Kagome ran down the stairs and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Thank You!"  
  
"Get off me Wench." Inuyasha yelled. He then walked away through a hall and into a room. "Good night!" he walked in his room and slammed the door.  
  
"PUPPY MAN!" Kagome yelled. She then looked at Miroku. "I can't believe it worked. How did you know it would Miroku?" Kagome asked happily.  
  
"I've know him for many years. I know his weaknesses. Well I will see you two tomorrow morning. Enjoy your stay." Miroku said. Then he walked down stirs into another room.  
  
"Well, I guess we will be stuck here for a while, Sango." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"I am fine with it as long as Miroku is as far from me as possible." Sango said grinning.  
  
Kagome laughed and walked upstairs with Sango to their new rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: Yes I decided on the house burn down conflict. This is going to be much longer than I thought!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T ALMOST FINSHED!!  
  
HJO: Heavens no!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha it is just getting good. What will happen next?!?!  
  
HJO: HAHA like I would tell you.  
  
Miroku: You know I haven't seen Sango since Jason and I groped her.  
  
Jason: She locked herself in her room. *Lies down on couch* At lest my head don't hurt any more.  
  
HJO: I still can't believe you got hurt that bad.  
  
Jason: I want to see u get hit as hard as I did.  
  
HJO: ^___^; I think I'll pass.  
  
Kagome: WOW!  
  
HJO: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Kagome: it is 12:00 am!!  
  
HJO: Really. Wow! It took an hour to type this stuff. HAHA I even had a few brain farts in this thing too.  
  
Inuyasha: You are so stupid. I swear.  
  
HJO: Yea I can be blonde sometimes.  
  
Jason: How many reviews you have now Heather?  
  
HJO: Only 7 I think.  
  
Joey: it is better than none.  
  
HJO: That's for sure. I am getting known. It'll take a while but. It'll happen.  
  
Jason: well this is your 1st real fanfic on fanfiction.net so..  
  
HJO: *sigh* true true. This was a short chapter today. I was going to type more but I was to lazy. O AND EVERY ONE MERRY CHRITMAS EVE! It is now Christmas eve! So enjoy.  
  
Jason: *hands HJO a gift* here merry Christmas. It is an early present.  
  
HJO: AWWWW thank you. I will open it tonight. I will post chapter 6 tonight also. It'll be a special Christmas Eve fanfiction. EVERYONE IT'LL BE A CHRISTMAS PARTY!!  
  
Everyone: YEA!  
  
HJO: So everyone brings your gifts!!  
  
Everyone: OKAY!!  
  
HJO: Well until tonight everyone...  
  
Everyone but Sango: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Review Responses *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RaidenAngel: DON'T WAIT TELL 15 REVIEWS!! It is really good. Especially since I absolutely loved the game! I want to read more. So please hurry and update soon!  
  
obbsessedanimefan84: Thanks for reviewing! I love your crazy fic and I hope u update soon  
  
WELL THAT IS IT!! EVERY ONE REVIEW!! It is that lil button down there! Yep you are getting good at this. Ok well C-YA LATERS!! 


	6. House Troubles

HJO: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!! TODAY IS OUR CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!  
  
Jason: YES! PRESENTS FOR ALL!!  
  
Joey: We set up the tree like three hours ago and there is a butt load of gifts under it!  
  
Inuyasha: What is so special about Christmas? I mean why celebrate it?  
  
HJO: it is the time Jesus was born. But a lot of others celebrate it for fun.  
  
Kagome: Yep, and a big fat guy that wears red and drives a sled with reindeer comes tonight. He places extra gifts under your tree.  
  
Santa Clause: Who are you calling fat?!?!  
  
Kagome: O no one Santa. You better get back to the North Pole before some one else sees you.  
  
HJO: *shocked* I always thought he was fake  
  
Jason: Me too.  
  
Joey: I didn't I always believed!  
  
HJO: Sure Joey! Yea well anyway! We have a tree, gifts, hot coco, food off the hook, and tons of candy.  
  
Inuyasha: *standing by table eating ham* This is very good actually who cooked it?  
  
HJO: Me, Kagome, and Sango  
  
Inuyasha: *gags* Aggghhh I'm gonna die  
  
HJO: *Hits Inuyasha over the head with a mallet* You Baka! You were just fine with it before I said who cooked it NOW EAT!  
  
Miroku: *eating potato salad* This is very good.  
  
HJO: Why thank you Miroku.  
  
Miroku: No problem *stuffs his face*  
  
HJO: After the chappie we plan on handing gifts out. *sigh8 I have to wait until eight until I can get the gifts at my house. I can't wait long so I decided the Inu gang and my gang will open our presents earlier! That is why I wont feel so impatient! I am so smart  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! You wish. *Takes a bite out of some type of food*  
  
HJO: Well do you think you are smart?  
  
Inuyasha: OF COURSE!  
  
HJO: ^___^; Then why are you eating the dog food?  
  
Inuyasha: WHA..?!?!?!?!  
  
HJO: Yea that is my special recipe dog food. I make it once a year for my two dogs Wish Bone and Mealy.  
  
Inuyasha: UGG! *Runs to bathroom and throws up*  
  
HJO: Well I would have figured he would of liked it since he is part dog and all.  
  
Sango: Well at lest Miroku seems to like them. *points to Miroku watching television while eating the dog snacks like chips*  
  
HJO: ^___^; No one tell him what that stuff is.  
  
Kagome, Jason, Sango, and Joey: *nod their head smiling*  
  
HJO: Any who. I REACHED 10 REVIEWS!! I am so Happy! I can't believe I made it there. HAHA it really isn't that much but I am still one happy camper.  
  
Jason: Heather you aren't a camper.  
  
HJO: I can be watch *runs off*  
  
Joey: What is she planning?  
  
Jason: God only knows in that mind of hers.  
  
HJO: *returns with camping stuff* Watch *sets up tint, fake fire, and other camping utensils in the house.*  
  
Jason: ^__^; Um that is not what I meant. Besides, camping is out doors not in.  
  
HJO: Close enough. OH I KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO!!  
  
Joey: what?  
  
HJO: CHRISTMAS SONGS!! ?On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pair tree!?  
  
Jason: well I knew she would wonder off in her own world. *listens to Heather sing*  
  
Joey: She always does.  
  
Inuyasha: *Walks out of bathroom* I am never eating again.  
  
Kagome: *Hands Inuyasha a bowl of Ramen* Here eat this.  
  
Inuyasha: I. I. can't.. resist. *Grabs ramen and eats*  
  
Kagome: I knew he couldn't resist.  
  
Jason: Well everybody! Lets get on to Chapter 6, I have no idea how long Heather made it so I hop all of you enjoy. *Looks at HJO who is still singing.  
  
HJO: ?FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! Four calling birds, three French hen, two turtle dove, and a partridge in a pear tree. On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..?  
  
Joey: She is almost done.  
  
Jason: *sigh* well Here's chapter six.  
  
House Troubles Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock buzzing. It was five thirty in the morning. Inuyasha hit the clock and got up out of the bed. He walked to his bed room door and opened it.  
  
'What's that smell?' Inuyasha sniffed the air. Then, followed the scent. He ended up in the kitchen. He looked and there stood Kagome in a night gown and rob cooking. Inuyasha blushed lightly looking at her exposed legs.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Oh, hello Inuyasha. How are you this morning?" Kagome asked holding a spatula in her hand.  
  
"Feh. What are you cooking?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air once again.  
  
"I am making pancakes and bacon." Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said then walked out of the kitchen to go take a ice cold shower. A very cold shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him. Sango was on the other side with food also. Finishing up some homework, from the looks of it.  
  
"Here you go Inuyasha," Kagome said handing a plate of food to him. Then she went back over to the kitchen and grabbed herself a plate.  
  
Everyone was ready to go beside Kagome who was still in her night clothes. Inuyasha sat down and began to eat silently. Inuyasha looked over to Miroku who had the newspaper. "Give me that." Inuyasha said snatching the paper from Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Huh," Inuyasha said taking another bite of food.  
  
"Well I was talking to the girls and we came up with a conflict of this new house arrangement." Miroku said taking his plate to the kitchen sink.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the group from the newspaper.  
  
"School Rules." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha's confused face. "You know the rule of dating students and all. Having an affair with them." Miroku said.  
  
"We aren't having an affair though." Inuyasha stating the obvious.  
  
"Yes, I know that but what is some one happens to see us leave the same house. I mean, I would get the wrong impression. Don't you think they would to?" Miroku said standing by Sango.  
  
"Hmm." Inuyasha said. "Well we could always have them leave.' He said pointing a finger to the two girls.  
  
"But.." Miroku said. 'Damn I just dug a hole.' He thought looking down at the two girls.  
  
"I'm not serious Miroku. They will stay with us. We'll just have to be careful that's all." Inuyasha stood up and started walking out the room. "Oh, and winch. Your food tasted like shit." He smirked to himself and walked out the house. Hearing Kagome yell at him.  
  
"YOU JERK!"  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay now for a pop quiz." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He always loved hearing the groaning from his students. Inuyasha was about to hand out the quizzes when he heard Naraku's voice over the speaker.  
  
"Attention students. Two weeks from now the entire student body will being going on a cruise to the Philippines for an education purpose. We expect you all to pay one hundred dollars to go on the trip. If you fail to pay then you will not go. Everything will be provided. Food, the trip there and back, and the hotel. Your second period teacher will hand you and information sheet. Thank-you and start packing." The speaker went off in the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. 'Why hadn't Naraku informed us about this before?' He thought. He looked around his class. The girls all gossiping about what they were going to bring the guys cheering. It hurt his ear hearing so much talk. "Quiet! You still are in class. Plus you still need to take the quiz." He walked around the room handing out the test.  
  
He walked back to Kagome's desk handing her the piece of paper. She smiled up at him cheerfully. Inuyasha blushed lightly but looked away handing out the rest of the test.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Miroku," Sango ran up to Miroku.  
  
"Oh, hello Sango." Miroku said smiling at her.  
  
Sango blushed a little. "Are you going to hand out those information sheets?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why yes, I have them right here my dear Sango." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Oh, can I see one." Sango reached for them but Miroku pulled them back and started rubbing her butt. "HENTAI!" Sango smacked Miroku leaving a red mark on his face.  
  
"Ow. That one hurt." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered. Why didn't you tell me about the trip?" Sango asked.  
  
"The teachers weren't suppose to tell the students until due time my dear Sango." Miroku said putting his hand down to his side again.  
  
"Oh." Sango said rubbing her head.  
  
"I will hand these out after class." Miroku said then turning to a group of students. "Okay every one lets starts our warm ups." He turned back to Sango. "You too." Then he winked at her and started jogging.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku's back. Red creeping over her face. 'What was that suppose to mean?' She asked her self. She shrugged and began jogging.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled walking out the school doors with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.  
  
"The meeting you didn't bother coming to the week before school started. They told us then." Miroku said putting his hands in his pockets. "I told you about it. Weren't you listening? I told you when we went to Charlie's. The restraint by the Ramen House, don't your remember?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment then hit his head. "Yea I remember now." Inuyasha said unlocking his car door.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot something like that." Kagome said opening Inuyahsa's back car door and hopping in.  
  
"I wasn't paying very much attention you winch! I had other things on my mind." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Like what puppy man?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Like how I was going to deal with winches like you!" Inuyasha said shutting his car door and starting the engine.  
  
"I HAVE A NAME! IT IS KAGOME. KA-GO-ME!" (Sorry I had to do that. It was always my favorite part in the series.) Kagome yelled while Inuyasha backed out of the parking lot.  
  
"If you don't shut up winch I am gonna kick you out of my fucking car!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I want to see you try!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome please." Miroku said holding his hands up looking back at Sango for some help.  
  
"Stay out of this Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled.  
  
"Just get us to Jeanne's safely would you?" Miroku asked hoping the group could get to the restraint safely.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome through is view mirror. She had her arms crossed and was looking out the back window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay now it is your turn to tell what is good here." Kagome said walking up to the door.  
  
"It is a buffet." Inuyasha and Miroku said.  
  
"Oh. Is it any good?" Kagome asked opening the door.  
  
"If it wasn't good, do you think we would be coming here winch." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Don't you growl at me puppy man. God knows what kind of food you eat. For all I know you could be eating dog food." Kagome said while waiting for the group to be seated.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"QUIET!" Sango yelled making every one in the restraint look at them. She blushed and apologized silently. "I am so sick of you two and.. HENTAI!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Miroku was lying on the floor. Sango grabbed a chair and hit him upside the head. "Opps." Sango said looking down at the unconscious teacher.  
  
A waitress came up to the group, "This way please." She smiled nervously.  
  
They were seated but soon all got up to get their food, besides Miroku who Inuyasha carried to their table and sat him in his chair.  
  
'Poor Miroku' Kagome thought as she ate her rice.  
  
"So how are you going to pay for the trip?" Inuyasha asked after hewing his food.  
  
"We have very little in the bank. But, we have enough to let us go on the trip." Sango said to Inuyasha after eating her food.  
  
"I see. How long do you plan to stay with Miroku and I?" Inuyasha said looking at the unconscious teacher.  
  
"Not sure." Kagome said looking at her drink.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was looking out the restraint window. She had a blank expression on her face. He hated seeing her like that. He only known her for a short while but he always felt happy when she was. It was confusing. He dreamt about her every night since they met, and now that she moved in it was killing him not just to run up in her room.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her. He quickly turned his head and feh'ed. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh yea that's mature." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Bite me puppy man." Kagome said.  
  
"What ever bitch." Inuyasha said getting up to get more to eat.  
  
"Sango you want some ice cream?" Kagome asked her friend who was staring at Miroku's limp body.  
  
"Umm. No thinks Kagome. I'll just stick here with Miroku." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Ahh. I see." Kagome winked at Sango and giggled as she walked away.  
  
Sango shook her head. Then she looked at Miroku who was starting to move. Sango got up and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"Ugg.. My head. Sango is that you?" Miroku opened his eyes to meet eyes with Sango.  
  
"Oh good you're okay. I was worried." Sango covered her mouth quickly. 'I can't believe I said that. Baka, baka, baka' She thought.  
  
"Aww.. how sweet Sango." Miroku smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Sango blushed looking at Miroku. Then she looked over at Kagome yelling at Inuyasha about something.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled causing Miroku to loose cautiousness again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was in American History class doing a project. Kagome and Cardin were partnered up. "So what should we do for the project? We only have a week."  
  
"Well we could make a home video." Cardin said.  
  
Kagome thought for a second but, remembered she was staying with Inuyasha so she had to make it where there was no chance of Cardin knowing. Cardin had found out about the fire but, he didn't know where Kagome was staying. He just figured she found a new apartment or something.  
  
"Nah. That would take lots of time to do. Plus we only have a week in a half to do it right." Kagome said.  
  
"Right, we also are doing Andrew Jackson. I hear he has a lot of information on him. Your friend Sango got Hamilton. Which is who I wanted to be honest. I already knew quiet a bit on him." Cardin said crossing his arms. "So what do you suggest we do?" He asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"We have to present it in front of the class. Why don't we... No that would never get us and "A". Hmm. I GOT IT!" Kagome yelled causing a few heads to turn her way. She blushed lightly.  
  
"Well what is it?" Cardin asked.  
  
"Okay. We make a 3D project. You know where the items stick out. Like the tree bit. We make all the things he is well known for." Kagome said.  
  
"Tree thing?" Cardin asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"You remember when he lost the election he shot the tree." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh I see what you are saying what we do. But, don't you think that'll take a lot of time?" Cardin asked.  
  
"Not if we split all the things up then the last day we put them together and all. Today we will just name some of the things he is famous for. Then, circle the major ones. Alright?" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay then. His wife." Cardin said.  
  
"Great that is perfect." Kagome said writing down Cardin's suggestion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked from her room. She just had taken a shower after she did her homework.  
  
"Come here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Can't!" Kagome yelled slipping on her underwear.  
  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"FINE!" Kagome walked out her room in her underwear. 'He asked for it' Kagome thought coming near the stairs. "What do you want your majesty?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome at the top of the stairs in her UNDERWEAR?!?! "WHAT THEY HELL?!?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He started at the legs and moved his way up. His eyes tracing over her hips, then her waist. He reached her chest then her face. She was perfect. His face turned ten shades of red. He turned away. GET DRESSED BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled. Still red, his breathing quickened and his heart raced uncontrollably.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face and grinned to herself. "Well you were the one who called." Kagome said giggling to herself.  
  
"Feh. Get dressed you and I are going out tonight for super. Miroku and Sango went shopping for more clothes for your friend." Inuyasha said walking away. 'Damn I need a cold shower now.' He thought as he walked to his room to change.  
  
Kagome giggled to herself again and ran to go get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: BOO YEA PERFECT STOPPING POINT! *Does a dance*  
  
Kagome: Oh harsh stopping point.  
  
Jason: It is perfect. But, Of course you are going to be writing again tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha: I WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS!!  
  
Miroku: ME TOO!  
  
HJO: FINE!! *Passes out all the presents to each person*  
  
Sango: Yes I have ten!  
  
Kagome; I have ten also!  
  
Miroku: Oh not fair I only got nine.  
  
Inuyasha: I have nine also.  
  
Jason: I have fifteen.  
  
Joey: Same here.  
  
HJO: I have nineteen.  
  
Inuyasha: How you guys get so many?  
  
HJO: Jason, me, and Joey gave each other more than one gift, plus other friends sent us some through mail.  
  
Inuyasha: Ahh.. I see. WEL LETS OPEN THEM!!  
  
Every one: YES!! *everyone opens present quickly*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone: *Playing with their new Christmas presents.  
  
HJO: This was so much fun!  
  
Jason: Yep! We should do it again next year.  
  
Joey: Next time lets not make such a mess though. I am the one who will end up cleaning it!  
  
HJO: OH!! I just remembered! Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome: *Walk over to HJO* what?  
  
HJO: *stands Kagome and Inuyasha together, then stands Miroku and Sango together* There! Now I want you four to look up. ^___^  
  
Jason: *stands by HJO* You are evil.  
  
HJO: I know  
  
Inuyasha: what is that thing?  
  
Kagome: it is a missile toe. When a boy and girl stand under it they are suppose to kiss.  
  
Miroku: REALLY!!! *grabs Sango's shoulders and kisses her lips.* I like that tradition.  
  
Sango: *blushes*  
  
Kagome: *leans up and kisses Inuyasha cheek* There.  
  
Inuyasha: *blushes then kisses Kagome's cheek*  
  
HJO: Aww how sweet *sighs dreamily*  
  
Jason: *taps HJO's shoulder gently*  
  
HJO: What?  
  
Jason: *Points up at missile toe above them, then kisses HJO*  
  
HJO: *Gasp, then kisses back*  
  
Jason: *stops then smiles* Not half bad Heather. ^___^  
  
HJO: *rubs head and blushes* Yeah.. Well umm.. Yea Hey everyone Merry Christmas. I hope you all have the best of time. We had a blast here and I hope you all come and see us again for chapter 7. Until then!  
  
Everyone: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Review Responses*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
There aren't really any today. But thank you to those of you who reviewed I love you all!!  
  
REVIEW! That little button down there! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


	7. Secrets

HJO: *pants* Can't catch breath! *pants*  
  
Inuyasha: *pant* I ...Can't ....Believe how hard that is... *pant*  
  
HJO: I told you!  
  
Jason: ïª *When a man loves a women...ïª  
  
Kagome: Is it my turn now Heather?  
  
HJO: Yep Inuyasha and I lost.  
  
Joey: Finally. Kagome it is our turn.  
  
Sango: Go higher Jason! Just by a little bit.  
  
HJO: Oh hi there ever one. ^__^ MERRY UNCHRISTMAS!! The Inu group and my group are playing video games. I got DDRM2 You know that dancing game in stores. We also got KR it is the karaoke version. They are both for the play station 2. Jason brought his PS2 from his house and I have mine. They are both really addicting. I swear I have probably lost forty pounds! (I wish) Oh and I discovered something with the karaoke! I sing like Share. I am actually pretty good!  
  
Jason: YES! I got Platinum!  
  
HJO: *claps* good job!  
  
Jason: *bows* Thank you my fair lady!  
  
HJO: ^___^; Yea. OH did you see Inuyasha and I dance?  
  
Jason: Yea you have gotten a lot better. Considering how bad you suck at the movie theaters when we play the game.  
  
HJO: __ I know I am pretty bad.  
  
Inuyasha: *watches Kagome* You have to go faster!  
  
Kagome: I KNOW THAT!!  
  
Jason: They sound like you and me when we are playing it.  
  
HJO: Yeah. ^___^ I love the game. Well any who. I got everything I wanted for Christmas besides.... MANGAS!!  
  
Jason: Oh give me a break Heather. *hits head*  
  
HJO: WHAT?!?! My mom knew I wanted Love Hina. But, I got $100 dollars from my Grandmother and Aunt. So I am gonna spend it on Mangas. ^__- Oh has any one seen HellSing?!?!  
  
Jason: Oh, we are suppose to watch that tonight right.  
  
HJO: Yea I watched it two night ago. AWSOME ANIME!! It is sorta blood gory and I'm really not into that. But I got it anyway... and OH MY GOD!! It is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...................  
  
Jason: Oh God her she goes. *listens to HJO*  
  
HJO:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo COOL!  
  
Sango: YES I GOT PLATINUM!  
  
HJO: Go Sango  
  
Sango: Thanks. What song should I do next? *looks at songs*  
  
Jason: Well you better get this Chapter started.  
  
HJO: Oh your right!  
  
Jason: Naturally.  
  
HJO: Yea yeah. Well every one here is chapter seven!  
  
Secrets Chapter 7  
  
Kagome came down the stirs wearing a pair of rusty looking pants, with a brown belt. Her shirt was a black no sleeve shirt with a tight rusted looking blue jean jacket.  
  
She looked around for Inuyasha who was lying down on the couch with his eyes close. The living room was to the right as you entered the house. The stairs being on the left. Then there was a small hall if you kept walking in from the door. The first door to the right was the kitchen. The second door to the left was Mirokus room. As you walked a little bit farther there was a door to the left and right. Inuyasha's room on left, and the bathroom to the right. Then at the very end of the hall was an office that was very seldom used incredibly.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him. He had his silver hair tied back in a lose pony tail. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black belt. Inuyasha let out a sigh. Then, shifted his body a little.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly. She shook a bit harder.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome. The memory of her in her underwear flashed through his mind. "It's about time bitch. What took you so long?" Inuyasha said sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"It only took me tem minutes. You just fell asleep." Kagome said turning her back to him.  
  
"Well, lets get going. I am starving." Inuyasha said walking to the door.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the house and to his red car. Inuyasha unlocked the doors and got in. He started the car and the two of the started driving off. "So, where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked driving on a back road.  
  
"Umm.... How about... We go to a Sushi-ya place (I have a Japanese dictionary at the bottom of the fic SAVE YOUR SPOT!)  
  
"Sound good. There is one thirty miles from here. It's called Yamasa Pachinko Paradise. You ever been there?" Inuyasha asked starting to get on the highway.  
  
"No." Kagome said looking out her window.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her hair was up in to two balls on each side of her head. He liked it down better but he wasn't going to say anything now. She probably get mad at him and call him puppy man or something. Inuyasha looked back at the road. "Feh."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. "What do you mean 'feh'?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes when she said feh.  
  
"Umm.. Nothing I was talking about... the traffic. It is ridiculous." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It looks like any other day." Kagome said then turned back and looked out the window.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence for a while until Kagome spoke up. "So uhh.. You have a girl friend?"  
  
"What kind of question is that bitch?" Inuyasha asked growling a bit.  
  
"A good one. And, don't growl at me puppy man!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair a bit. "No, I don't have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said silently. "How about you?" Inuyasha asked turning his head to Kagome.  
  
"No. I don't have one." Kagome said still looking out the window.  
  
"What about that one kid? What's his name? Cardin," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh Cardin." Kagome giggled. "We are just friends. That's it." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked back at the road. 'So we are both couple less.' Inuyasha thought. The two drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome took another bite of her sushi and leaned back in her chair chewing it. After she finished she looked over to Inuyasha drinking some tea reading something. "This is good Inuyasha. Thanks for bringing me here." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Inuyasha said silently.  
  
Kagome smiled. A women came up to them and laid a piece of paper on the table then left. Kagome reached for it. It was the bill obviously. Before Kagome could grab it, however, Inuyasha handed the lady a credit card and the bill.  
  
"Umm. Thank you." Kagome said blushing a little.  
  
Inuyasha smiled up at her then took the last sip of his drink.  
  
"Here you go Sir." The lady said handing him his credit card back.  
  
Inuyasha took it then stood up. "Come on."  
  
Kagome stood up and the two walked out of the restaurant together.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was in his room when Miroku came in. "Hey. There." Miroku said closing the door to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Hello." Inuyasha said sitting on his bed looking down at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked walking up to his friend.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Give me a break Inuyasha. I have lived with you for how long now five to six years. Plus we have been friends for how many?" Miroku said sitting down on Inuyasha's bed beside him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know Miroku. It is weird. She is all I can think about. I mean I know I piss her off but... I just don't know."  
  
"Ahh... I see girl issues. I know exactly how you feel, my friend." Miroku said.  
  
"Worst part is it is forbidden to even consider her." Inuyasha said lying down on his bed.  
  
"Yes, yes. My intentions for moving the girls in were to make my passion to see her more less... what's the word.... Wanting, I guess." Miroku said crossing his legs on the bed.  
  
"Hold up! You let them move in this house because you just wanted to see Sango more!" Inuyasha said a little louder.  
  
"SHH!! I don't want her to know." Miroku said placing his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
Inuyasha started laughing. "You sly son of a bitch." Inuyasha laughed a little more. "Is it raining?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, It just started as Sango and I returned from shopping." Miroku said.  
  
"I still can't believed you let her talk you into going with her. How much stuff did you guys buy?" Inuyasha asked sitting back up in his bed.  
  
"A few pants and shirts. Then a movie. Oh, that reminds me. I came in here to ask if you wanted to watch it with us." Miroku said smiling while standing up.  
  
"Who is us?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Me, Sango, and Kagome."  
  
"Sure. Why not." Inuyasha got up and walked out the room with Miroku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the far left side of the couch he was sitting on earlier. Kagome sat next to him. Sango sat next to Kagome then Miroku sat next to Sango on the far right side.  
  
"So, what is the movie?" Kagome asked leaning forward on the couch.  
  
"The Shining." Sango said grinning.  
  
"Oh great, a scary movie." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Isn't that movie somewhat old?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, but Sango said you haven't seen it. Plus Inuyasha and I haven't seen it." Miroku said leaning back in his chair. He started to move his hand but then Sango grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Don't even think about it! Can't you use those hands of yours for some other purposes then groping me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why yes I can. I just can't control their urges sometimes. Besides you are the best thing they have ever touched." Miroku said smiling sweetly at Sango.  
  
"Just go put the DVD in." Sango said rubbing her temples.  
  
"Yes my lady." Miroku got up and walked over to the DVD player and placed the disk in. He grabbed the remote and sat down next to Sango. "You guys ready?" Miroku asked about to push play.  
  
"Hai!" They all said instantly.  
  
"Okay then. Let the movie begin." Miroku pushed play and sat back in his chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The show was over and the group sat on the couch terrified. Kagome was holding on to Sango's and Inuyasha's hand shaking. Sango shaking as well, she was holding Kagome's hand and Miroku's shirt.  
  
The two guys looked at each other and smiled nervously. It was still raining out and was getting worse. This caused the movie to be lots scarier. "Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked squeezing Kagome's hand lightly.  
  
"This show was so not cool. Sango why did you ever get it?" Kagome said lightly.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Sango said with a slight stutter.  
  
Miroku looked at the clock. It was eleven fifty. "We better all be going to sleep." Miroku said standing up and removing Sango's hand. It was killing him not to try to do anything.  
  
"Good plan." Kagome said. Kagome released Inuyasha's and Sango's hand and stood up. She then stated walking up the stairs. "See you all in the morning."  
  
Sango got up and chased after Kagome. "Night." Sango said.  
  
"Night" The two boys yelled.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs with Sango. As the reached the end of the stairs Kagome looked down the hall. The first door to the right was the bathroom. Kagome's room was the second door to the left. Then Sango's, was last door to the right. It didn't seem much but their rooms were pretty decent sizes. "Good night Sango." Kagome said walking into her room.  
  
"Night." Sango opened her door and walked in.  
  
Kagome did the same. She looked around her room. She had a window right by the closet, which was on the farthest wall from where she stood. The bed was next to the window, and the dresser was next to the door.  
  
Kagome had decorated the room lightly. A few candles here and there, a lamp, some vases and flowers, and a little night stand to the right of her bed which held the lamp and alarm clock.  
  
Kagome sighed and went into her dresser drawer to grab her night gown. She chose a silky, red one which just passed her butt. She slipped it on and lied down in bed. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CARSH!"  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed and looked around frantically. "What was that."  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
Kagome hid under her covers. "Great thunder. I hate thunder." Another crash was heard and Kagome let out a peep. She got up and with out realizing what she was doing ran down the stirs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat up in his bed hearing the thunder. He looked over at his alarm clock to see it was three in the morning. "It still hasn't stopped?" Inuyasha let out a yawn. "Hope Miroku is all right he is terrified of thunder." Inuyasha giggled to himself.  
  
He stretched then lied down in bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"THUD!" Inuyasha door was just swung open.  
  
"Miroku go back to bed it is just thunder it wont hurt you." Inuyasha said shifting to his side. He then heard foot steps walking up to his bed. "Miroku!" He turned around to meet a pair of brown eyes. But they weren't Miroku's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: BOO YEA!!  
  
Jason: Nice cliffie.  
  
HJO Yea I know. Anyway I am going to make this disclaimer short. I want all of you to know before you guys think I am totally insane that Jason IS REAL!!  
  
Jason: Yep! I live next door. That's why I am over a lot.  
  
HJO: Yeppers. Okay and I finally got told my disclaimers are to long. HAHA!  
  
Jason: But she wont listen.  
  
HJO: Yea and I have been getting a couple of complaints about spelling. __ GOMEN! I type these chappies like at ten at night and I am deathly tierd!  
  
Jason:.......  
  
HJO: Anyway REVIEW EVERYONE!!!  
  
Everyone: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* REVIEW RESPONSIES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura-chan16: HAPPY UN CHRISTMAS!!  
  
MirokuPlushie: I have no idea what kind of name is Cardin. I just knew one once and the name just came up at the spare of the moment! And thanks for all the great advice I will use it surly. As you can see I used some of it already.  
  
Tears of angels: ;__: I am so happy. I LOVE YOU MAN!! No really, thank you so much. It is people like you that I love writing.  
  
Gofer2806: Thanks for the advice I will use it. C-YA!!  
  
HERE IS THE DICTONARY:  
  
Sushi-ya- Restaurant that serves sushi. You can sit at a sushi bar or a regular table.  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Gomen: Sorry! 


	8. Surprises

HJO: Okay this chappie and chappie nine are the reason I was put on hold with my stories! Because of the lemon!  
  
Jason: Which was totally not fair I might add.  
  
HJO: For sure! But since I was banded I am rewriting these chappies with out lemon. SO.. For those of you who loved the lemon I am sorry. This should be good to. It wont change the flow in the story so no worries.  
  
Jason: Even though you Hentai's out there must suffer like I am.  
  
HJO: *hits Jason with mallet*  
  
Jason: OW!  
  
HJO: Well you deserved it! And I would like to thank the people who e- mailed me through my time of sorrow while I was banded from the site. Well I am going to get this chappie started. Well here is chappie nine! Oh and I didn't save chappie 8 or 9 but I will try to make them as close to the same as I can.  
  
Surprises Chapter 8  
  
"Ka..Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered as he looked into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Umm.. Inuyasha could I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked fidgeting nervously.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes a little wider, then sat up in his bed letting Kagome sit on his bed. Kagome shivered a bit. Inuyasha smiled then left for a minute, but was back quickly with a blanket. He wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders then sat back down.  
  
Kagome smiled and nuzzled into the blanket. "It's weird." Kagome sighed.  
  
"What is?" Inuyasha asked crossing his legs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango walked out of the room sleepily and into the bathroom. After she was finished she walked back into her room. She walked closer to her bed when something shifted under the covers.  
  
"Who's there?" Sango asked quickly, making sure what ever it was heard her.  
  
The object under the covers stopped moving. It's breathing quickened however.  
  
Sango walked closer to the bed. 'Maybe it's Kagome' She thought as she reached the bed. She flung the covers off the person. Sango looked down at her bed reviling who was under the blankets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They way we fight all the time. But then, there are times like these. Where we get a long so well. Like you going and getting me these covers." Kagome smiled and nuzzled into the covers more.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said crossing his arms but smiled down at Kagome. "So why are you down here?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"Thunder." Kagome said shivering again just saying it made her nervous.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Your afraid of thunder." Inuyasha received a playful punch from Kagome. After Kagome punched him, however, a loud crack went off sending Kagome straight into Inuyasha's arms gripping to his shirt tightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Uhh.. Hi Sango." Miroku smiled up to the girl looking down at him angrily.  
  
"What are you doing in my room Miroku?" Sango said clinching her teeth together.  
  
"Uh. Just making sure you are okay the thunder storm and all..."  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
"AHHH.." Miroku hide under the cover once again. "I am terrified of thunder. I. I. I AM SCARED!" Miroku said hiding farther under the covers.  
  
Sango let out a slight giggle. She then went to the closet and grabbed a sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. She walked over to her bed and threw a pillow where the bag lied. Then, uncovered Miroku and pointed to the bag. "You sleep there. You try any thing and you die got it." Sango said getting back in her bed as Miroku got out heading for the bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome began to relax in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha let out a soft purr from his chest. Kagome's heart pounded. She backed off then stood up by the bed. "I better let you sleep. You have to work tomorrow. I don't want you to be too tired." Kagome said pulling the covers over her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He reached her legs and noticed the short night gown she wore. He could see her underwear. He blushed lightly as he snapped his head up to meet her smiling eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled down at him. "Thank you for letting me; talk with you for a while. I hope I wasn't a burden." Kagome said and began to walk to the door.  
  
Inuyasha watched her take a step when all of a sudden he felt himself move. His hand reached her wrist and snagged hit tightly, but, not to tight.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand grab her wrist; the next thing she heard was much unexpected though.  
  
"Don't leave me. Stay with me please. Please, stay here." Inuyasha said as his breath quickened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So who do you like?" Miroku asked face faulting hoping she wouldn't say some one else other than him.  
  
Sango giggled and turned to her side. "I will tell you if you answer my question first." Sango said. Miroku and Sango have been talking since he got in her room. They couldn't sleep so they decided to talk.  
  
"Okay shoot." Miroku said crossing his arms. 'No way it should be that hard.' Miroku thought turning to his side as well meeting Sango's gave from her bed.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku then smiled. "Why do you grope me more then other girls?" Sango asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
'Oh kami.' Miroku thought. 'Should I tell her. Am I ready...' Miroku thought for a minute. The began to act like he was asleep adding a snore in there as well. 'I can't tell her.' Miroku thought.  
  
Sango got out of her bed. 'No way he fell asleep on me!' Sango yelled in her mind. "Miroku." She heard a snore as a response. Sango walked up closer to him, "Miroku?" She asked a little louder. 'Guess he is asleep.' Sango thought as she began to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her ankle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. His hand slid down to her hand. He clasped his fingers around hers. Kagome smiled and sat back down on his bed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned over and kissed Kagome's lips. "Thank-you." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's shocked eyes. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down and kissed Kagome again.  
  
'What is he doing? I..I. Inuyasha.' Kagome thought but leaned down and pulled the kiss deeper.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and lied down on Kagome and pulled her closer. The two stop[ed for breath ever once in a while but continued kissing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you that's why." Miroku said looking up at Sango's shocked expression.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku's face then smiled. She got down on her knees and closed the gap between the two. Pulling his shirt forcing him to be closer. After they sepertated Sango smiled at Miroku, "And I you." Sango looked at Miroku who was smiling happily. He pulled her into another kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stopped kissing Kagome and got off of top of her. Lied by her side and kissed her neck gently as he placed an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his chest and whispered lovingly into her ear, "Good night my love." Inuyasha said kissing her cheek.  
  
Kagome smiled and nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest. "Good night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango ended up in Sango's bed. Miroku placed his arm around Sango and cuddled closer to her as she nuzzled her head in his neck.  
  
That night the group fell asleep in each others arms. A new beginning to their life's full of troubles and happiness to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HJO: THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO BED! I am reposting EVERYTHING NOW!!  
  
JASON: C-YA LATERS! 


	9. New Startings

HJO: Okay every one here is the second chappie that was deleted! I know it sucks but I think I am just gonna hurry and write this one out! Okay I don't have much time I am at school and have to leave in an hour so I have to hurry and type this chappie.  
  
Jason: She has a basketball game. I am waiting for my practice to start so I decided to help her with this chappie while we waited.  
  
HJO: Okay enough talking here is chappie 9!  
  
Jason: But don't they wanna here about Josh?  
  
HJO: NOT RIGHT NOW! I have to type the chappie. I will tell them on chappie 12!  
  
New Starting Chapter 9  
  
Kagome woke up looking at Inuyasha sleep silently next to her. His arm around her waist. She smiled happily at her self. She then looked over at the clock to see it was five twenty eight.  
  
Inuyasha woke up seeing Kagome looking at the alarm clock. He smiled and pulled her closer. "Good morning my dear." Inuyasha said quietly in her ear. Then pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened but she closed them returning his kiss.  
  
Inuyasha began sliding his hand up her thighs playing with her g-string underwear. Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to her and kissed him deeper as he started sliding her underwear down.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
Inuyasha released Kagome and turned off the alarm clock. "Damn thing." Inuyasha said as Kagome got off the bed. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I am taking that as a sign. We aren't supposed to do it yet." Kagome stretched then kissed Inuyasha's forehead. Then walked out of her room to the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all eating breakfast when Inuyasha came in. Miroku handed Inuyasha his plate. "Morning Inuyasha" Miroku said smiling.  
  
"What is the smile for?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome. Kagome smiled. "They know Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his fork and coughed. "How?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well with all that noise you guys were making the people down the block would know." Miroku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head. "We didn't get that far hentai!" Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." Miroku said rubbing his head. He walked over to Sango and placed his arms around her neck.  
  
Inuyasha smiled because he was expecting Sango to hit him, but, Sango blushed lightly. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
  
Kagome smiled and placed her chin on Inuyasha's silver hair. "They hooked up too." Kagome whispered in his ear. She then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and nodded his head. "I see."  
  
Miroku smiled but then turned strict. "We have to watch out even stronger now. No one, I mean no one, can see us like this. Inuyasha and I care to deeply for you two to have to leave now." Miroku said blushing a bit.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all nodded their heads. "We better get to school though." Inuyasha said grabbing his brief case. He leaned down and caught Kagome in a passionate kiss. Then walked out the door to his read car.  
  
Miroku smiled down at Sango, "That looks like fun." Miroku whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango smiled and pulled him into a kiss as well. After they broke apart Miroku grabbed his things and ran out to Inuyasha's car.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango, "I can't believe we actually hooked up with those two."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all sat at the lunchroom table. It was the boys turn for lunch duty again. But they didn't mind so much since Sango, and Kagome where there.  
  
"This is gross." Miroku said putting some napkins on his pizza collecting a bunch of grease.  
  
"How can you screw up pizza?" Sango asked copying Miroku and placing some napkins on her pizza.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were cramming the pizza's in heir mouths, "What you say?" The two asked.  
  
Miroku and Sango had sweat rolling down their heads and smiled dumbly at their friends. "Anyway, You two excited about the trip?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Oh crap!" Kagome said placing her greasy pizza down. "This thing has to have a pound of grease on it."  
  
Sango laughed. "We were just talking about that. And what is wrong?" Sango asked taking a bite into her pizza.  
  
"I have to meet Cardin at the library today." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh that reminds me I have to talk to Naraku. I'll be right back." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the lunch room. He walked down the halls and into the office. He was about to knock but smelt a nasty odor. I smelt like.  
  
"OOHHH!!" A moan came from the room.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed again it smelt like sex. 'That moan proves it.' Inuyasha looked in the side window and saw two people doing it. 'Naraku, but who is that... Ki.Kikyou? She is a senior. That means..' Inuyasha paused his thoughts as the stench became worse. He walked out of the office into the hall.  
  
'That means Narku is breaking school rules. He is with a student. I could black mail him. But. it wouldn't be right. After all I am with Kagome now.'  
  
Inuyasha almost reached the lunch room, 'God Kagome.' Inuyasha thought smiling to himself. The thought of Kikyou and Narku flashed back in his mind. "EW!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: Okay that is it! I am posting this chappie. I HAVE TO GO!  
  
Jason: BYE EVERY ONE!  
  
HJO & Jason: C-YA LATERS 


	10. Just One of Many Crazy Days

HJO: *sigh* I have tried everything! Okay I have called over one hundred times, then went to his house and sat on his porch until eleven at night. THEN after eleven I saw his lights go out. I wrote a letter and put it in an envelope, titled it Jason, and went home. I really hope he reads it.  
  
Brandon: Well up until Jason comes back I am going to take his spot.  
  
HJO: No one can really take that hentai's spot. Oh and every one meet my brother Brandon. Unbelievably we get along VERY well. We are like really good friends actually. We fight like once in two weeks.  
  
Brandon: Hi guys I am Brandon. I'm thirteen.  
  
HJO: He is a total game freak. Either it be sports or video games. He also I mind you is a total anime freak. But he doesn't write fics. Brandon is a drawer. Just like me! I rubbed my talent off on my siblings. My sister Haley is quiet the drawer to, and she is only ten!  
  
Brandon: Yeah Haley is the reality drawer we are the Japanesey drawers. Like anime and such, plus I draw land arrangements and houses.  
  
HJO & Brandon: *sigh*  
  
HJO: Another thing is we totally think a like, which is VERY scary. People swear we are twins at time by the way we get along and such. But we look nothing alike.  
  
Brandon: Where is Inuyasha? The only reason I agreed to do this was to see the half breed!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TWERP?!?! *picks Brandon up by the shirt*  
  
Brandon: *looks at Inuyasha's ears.* Awesome  
  
Kagome: Don't touch th..  
  
Brandon: *rubs Inuyasha's ears*  
  
Ears: twick twick twick twick twick twick  
  
Brandon: I always wanted to do that.  
  
Inuyasha: *sets Brandon down and blushes* This is humiliating  
  
Brandon: ^___^ I'm happy now!  
  
HJO: ^____^; I really hope Jason comes back quick!  
  
Just One Out of Many Crazy Days Chapter 10  
  
Kagome was sitting at the library with Cardin. Inuyasha told the group about Naraku and Kikyou. To imagine the sight of teachers groping kids in school was digesting. Wait tell the got home like Inuyasha and her. Inuyasha told the rest of them this just means we have to be careful not to get caught. If Naraku ever found out he would snitch on them for sure. Even if he was with Kikyou, he would deny it. Naraku is just that cold hearted. Kagome let out a sigh.  
  
"Something wrong?" Cardin asked from across the table.  
  
"Nothing really. So what have you found?" Kagome asked starting to read a book on Andrew Jackson once again.  
  
"More about his wife. He never married after she died and such. Nothing I didn't already know."  
  
"I see. I honestly think we have what we need. Sensai Yuu said we only needed to know seven facts. We know up to thirteen that we could use." Kagome said wanting to get home.  
  
"Alright. Lets split up the facts and you can get home." Cardin said.  
  
Kagome said which fact she would like and Cardin picked out the others. They picked up their things and walked out of the library.  
  
"Hey you want to go get ice cream? It is right around the corner." Cardin said pointing.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said walking towards the ice cream shop.  
  
Kagome and Cardin walked in the ice cram shop and ordered. They got their ice cream and left.  
  
"You want a ride home?" Cardin asked.  
  
Sango took Kagome's car and Cardin brought Kagome. Inuyasha's house was only a mile from where they stood.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I need the exercise any way." Kagome said taking a bit out of her ice cream.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Cardin got in his car and left.  
  
Kagome sighed and began to walk home when a red car pulled up beside her. "Hey sweet heart want to come to my place tonight."  
  
Kagome ignored the man and began to walk faster. She looked over at the car. The window was pulled up so the only thing she could see of the man was his dark sunglasses.  
  
"Come on baby. I wont bite." He made a hoping sound with his teeth.  
  
Kagome began to run. But she heard the car come up beside her. She head it park. 'Oh no.' Kagome ran faster. She heard the man come up behind her. He grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kagome it is me." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. Kagome then stopped on his foot and punched his stomach. "YOU JERK! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS! I COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN AND WOULDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE I WAS..." Kagome stopped and hugged Inuyasha as tears ran own her cheeks.  
  
'Damn I am such an idiot.' Inuyasha thought as he closed the gap between them and hugged Kagome close. "I'm sorry. I cam to pick you up and... I really am sorry." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome calmed down and walked to Inuyasha's car and got in. Inuyasha followed. They were both in the car. Kagome looking out her window Inuyasha sitting on the drivers side.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha face faulted. "Wha?" Inuyasha asked in shock.  
  
"Revenge is sweet my love. That's what I will be saying when I get you back!" Kagome said grasping Inuyasha's hand. She leaned over and came close to Inuyasha's face. "You are going to regret ever doing that."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and closed the gap between their faces pulling Kagome into a deep kiss. After they broke the kiss Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and started the engine. "It can't be that bad." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Oh you just wait." Kagome said leaning back in her chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Lord, when do the college students come here for the education trip?" A small pudgy man asked.  
  
"In due time Jaken. In due time. I honestly can't believe I agreed to let the group come down here to the Philippines. Only reason I am doing this is for your Rin." A man said.  
  
"And I do thank you my lord." An eighteen year old said. She had long silky black hair and a slender body.  
  
"You also agreed you would be in charge of this group right?"  
  
"Hai my lord." The girl said bowing.  
  
"Very well, you two may go."  
  
"Hai, my lord." The two bowed.  
  
Jaken left out the door but Rin turned back. "Umm. Lord Sesshomaru." Rin asked silently.  
  
"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked smiling sweetly at the young girl.  
  
"Thank you." Rin said then left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. 'I never will get why I feel in love with that girl' he thought as he went back to work.  
  
*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got home to see Miroku and Sango carrying suit cases to the main entrance hall.  
  
"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked placing his arm around Kagome.  
  
"Well, you see Sango and I were quiet bored. So we decided to pack up for the cruise the following Thursday after next week. You remember?" Miroku asked placing a hand around Sango's waist.  
  
"Yes I remember but why pack now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Like Miroku said we were bored." Sango said.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I'll be in my room I have home work. Sango are you cooking supper tonight?' Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep. What would you like?" Sango asked walking up to Kagome.  
  
"How about... Ramen. I haven't had that in a while. With shrimp." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright easy enough for me." Sango said walking to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs to her room but by the time she reached her room she was stopped by a hand on her door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up into his golden eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her then kissed her neck lightly. "Would you like some help on you home work?" Inuyasha asked letting his lips touch her neck as he talked.  
  
Kagome shivered a bit, "Sure. But it is craft work stuff." Kagome said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Fine by me." Inuyasha said grasping Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome opened her door and led Inuyasha to the bed. She then went to her closet and grabbed some things. Glue, paper, boxes, paints, and other things that would help her make what she needed. She the set all the items on the bed and sat next to Inuyasha. She leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"So. What is it that I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Okay I am going to give you the easy parts. Make a tree." Kagome said, handing Inuyasha paper colors, and glue.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha started to work.  
  
Kagome smiled and began making her own things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally finished her home work. It was seven by the time they finished. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a bit then smiled. "No problem." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and lied down on the bed with Kagome on top of him.  
  
Kagome giggled a bit and lied her head on his chest. "I can't wait for the cruise. I haven never been on one." Kagome said grabbing onto Inuyasha's hands.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "It is fun after you get used to the ocean. Other wise you come down with a case of sea sickness which is no fun." Inuyasha said clasping Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"KAGOME, INUYASHA, TIME TO EAT!" Sango yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up bridle style and carried her down stairs. They sat at the table and the group ate their Ramen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was night and he group slept in their partner's room. Kagome in Inuyasha's and Miroku in Sango's. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck lightly. "Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled up against his chest. "Good night." She whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was rubbing Sango's stomach lightly with his fingers. He kissed her forehead. "You okay?" Miroku asked Sango wrapping his hand around her waist.  
  
"I'm fine, I just have a head ach nothing big. I took some Advil before I came up here." Sango smiled. She met Miroku's lips with hers. Then wrapped her arms around Miroku. "Good night my love." Sango said.  
  
"Good night my dear Sango." Miroku said falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: Well that was a boring Chappie. We need to skip a few weeks next chappie the group will be finally going on that cruise!  
  
Inuyasha; About time I was waiting for this cruise! Oh and when did Sesshomaru start getting involved?  
  
HJO: Well I always planned for him to be on the islands only Jason knew that.  
  
Brandon: But Jason still is pissed at you.  
  
HJO: I know. I really hope he forgives me.  
  
Brandon: He will.  
  
HJO: Have you been talking to him?  
  
Brandon: No but you two have been friends for how long? Since you were in second grade. You relationship has never passed friendship. It isn't like you two aren't going to be friends again.  
  
Kagome; Maybe you should ask him out Heather.  
  
HJO: NO WAY!! Jason and I are strictly friends *blushes*  
  
Sango: Than why do you blush when you say that. You know you like him!  
  
HJO: DO NOT!  
  
Miroku: *rubs Sango's butt* Just like you my dear  
  
Sango: *Blushes then chases Miroku with a mallet* YOU HENTAI!!  
  
HJO: Well I better get going. I will see all of you tomorrow more than likely so watch for updates!  
  
Everyone: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sly Neko: In all honesty I didn't really like Naraku and Kikyou thing either. BUT.. As I continued writing I found a great fondness with those two hooking up. Only in a fic though. I would never want to see them hook up in the anime series.  
  
MirokuPlushie: Thanks for the complements. I love the M/S parts and I/K parts to be honest I am more into I/K just b/c I know more bout em and all fics I read are bout those two. But I defiantly want M/S I love those two.  
  
Angel of black flame: *Hides* OMG I thought I was crazy!! YOU ARE NUTS! LOL but it is cool. Just makes your reviews more interesting. I think you reviewed like 3 times and all on different chappies. LOL you are nuts I love it. Well I hope you liked this chappie even though it was kinda boring I thought. Next chappie will be better I promise.  
  
Gopher2806: Hey I love the tail. It is perdy! LOL I am thinking up some spicy stuff for next chappie so look sharp for chappie 11.  
  
Inuyashadapunk: I would love to read your story when you are done! It'll be cool I bet. Well just tell me when you are all set aight. I really would love to read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AND THE REST OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THANKS!! I appreciate the support. Also to those of you who are givin me support with Jason thanks a bundle. I need it. Well REVIEW!! THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOW THERE!!  
  
C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*(DICTIONARY)*~*`*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sensai: teacher  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Hentai: Pervert 


	11. Journey to the Open Seas

HJO: Well now then! We are at Chappie 11! AND THEY ARE GOIN ON THE CRUISE! I so got an inspiration yesterday for this cruise. Plus Jason still is not speaking to me. This really sucks. I am alone here. I have to deal with dog boy there.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey watch it!  
  
HJO: I am gonna make this short. It should be a pretty long chappie. AHH!! *looks around*  
  
Jason: Hey.  
  
HJO: JASON! *hugs Jason tightly.* ;___; I missed you  
  
Jason: *Smiles* That letter was sweet thanks. I didn't read it tell this morning. I was debating on throwing it in the trash or not. Plus I read the story on the internet.  
  
HJO: ;___; I missed you. *Hugs Jason.*  
  
Jason: *trying to breath* Ok every one here is chapter 11. *hugs HJO*  
  
Journey to the open seas Chapter 11  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming! Keep you pants on!"  
  
"Are you sure you want that? I thought you would like them off." Kagome hollered. Sango and Miroku giggling as Kagome placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha finally came out of his room suit case in his hand. "It is about time! Didn't I tell you to pack last night?" Kagome asked sticking her tongue out.  
  
Inuyasha came up to Kagome and pulled her into a kiss. After they separated he leaned back, "What were you saying?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome picked up her suit case and put it in the back of her car. Ever since that first night Inuyasha and Kagome slept together they haven't done any thing besides kiss. Same with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"You two ready to go on that cruise?" Miroku called out placing his suit case in the trunk. Kagome and Sango nodded happily.  
  
"Just be sure what we talked about last night. We can't get caught. Miroku and I have a room together and you two have a room together. We switch rooms around one. Miroku you go to Kagome's and Sango's, Kagome you come to mine. Other wise we tell each other a head of time if we don't want to switch. Okay?" Inuyasha said placing his suitcase in his car.  
  
The group agreed and headed off to the port where the boat would be off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pared her black car next to Inuyasha's red one. The group got out of their cars and grabbed their luggage. "Every one have their tickets?" Miroku asked. The group got their tickets last week. Naraku took their money all on Friday and gave each of them their room number and ticket. Their rooms were right across from each other so the group figured it should be pretty easy to switch rooms.  
  
Every one checked for their tickets and pulled them out. "We are all set then.' Kagome said walking up to the boarding ramp.  
  
"Welcome Tenchi College students! Rooms one through fifty you luggage goes in square one. Fifty one through one hundred twenty, square two. One hundred twenty one through two hundred forty, square three. Two hundred forty one through three hundred fifteen, square four." The man went on until he finally reached square fifteen. "Also don't for get to put you room numbers on the luggage tags." He announced.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku took their luggage to square nine. They would be on the seventh floor. This wasn't just a small ship it was a HUGE ship. Every one at school imagined something small but they really acquired a cruise ship.  
  
"I can't believe how big it is." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
Inuyasha smiled sweetly down at Kagome. "Come on." He told the group. They began walking to the door of the ship. They struggled through the crowed of people entering the ship.  
  
Kagome was the first to enter with Sango. The boys behind them. "Wow." Kagome looked around.  
  
The main entrance was huge. There was a water fountain right in the middle. The carpet was deep blue with different types of sea creatures on it. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Instead of little diamonds like Kagome always say it was made out of millions of sea shells. One each side of the main entrance walls were two elevators. The rounding of the elevator was glass but every few feet from each other was a metal fish. In between the elevators on the right side was an entrance to go into a souvenir shop. In between the elevators on the left was a restaurant called La' Salle. It was the fanciest one there according to the brochures the school had gotten to give to the students. The whole group was to eat there two days into the cruise.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Sango said clasping her hands together.  
  
"And we are on this cruise for two weeks. Then in the Philippines for another week. Plus the trip back for two weeks." Miroku said smiling down at the girls.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Come on!" He said running towards the elevator. The door opened and the group got in. By the elevator they were on the forth floor. "Seventh floor!" Inuyasha said pushing the button.  
  
The elevator got higher and higher. As the elevator reached the sixth floor, Inuyasha and Miroku both grabbed on to their partners and placed their lips on theirs gently. When the elevator dinged the guys stopped looking at the girls red faces.  
  
They got out of the elevator and began walking when they heard a voice over the speaker. It was a women's voice. "Attention all voyagers. We hope you enjoy you stay on the cruise ship Bouken. We will be parting the shore around two this after noon. The time now is twelve a clock. You luggage will soon be brought to your rooms. Please go to the deck floor eleven for lunch at the buffet Sakura. Once again we hope you enjoy your stay." The voice had stopped.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed onto Kagome's and Sango's hand and ran back to the elevator. Once they got in Kagome spoke up. "What was that about?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Didn't you hear what she said?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah. All of it." Sango said.  
  
"Well she said lunch it will be stacked if we don't hurry!" Miroku said grabbing the girls hands again and running to the restaurant's door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat down on a four chaired table. By the time the group got there, they still had to wait in line. The buffet was surrounded by railings like on the top deck. There were two different buffet areas you could go to but they served the same thing. Today they served lobster, crab, and other sea food. Right before you went in line they had a ice sculpture shaped as two dolphins diving. It was very pretty.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango said sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Hey!' Kagome smiled. "Isn't the ship beautiful?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Sango said looking out the window. Kagome picked the table by a huge window that spread across the whole besides the front which held the kitchen and the six entrance doors.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were the next to come and sit down. Inuyasha sat by Sango and Miroku by Kagome. "Yummy." Inuyasha said taking a bite of stuffed crab.  
  
"I never knew you liked crab Inuyasha." Kagome said taking a sip of her root beer.  
  
Inuyasha took another bit of his crab. "You never asked." Inuyasha said licking his lips. "I think lobster is pretty good too but I didn't grab any. These two crabs and watermelon should finish my appetite me plenty for lunch." Inuyasha said eating his crab again.  
  
"I'm not a crab person but like lobster." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha while he ate. She looked out the window seeing the Ocean stretch as far as the eye could see. She watched the seagulls dance around the ship and the group ate. 'Only thing I need now is for some silence and this would make the first part of the cruise perfect..' Kagome thought. She looked around the room and saw a whole bunch of students chatting away. A sweat dropped down her head. 'Yeah, but like I am going to get the silence I want.' She smiled to her self and ate her shrimp and lobster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was one thirty and the group was walking around the top deck or the twelfth floor. The very last floor on the ship, at lest to go up. "Do you think they have our luggage in our rooms?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Probably do. But, let's just stay up here for thirty more minutes. We are docking off at two remember." Kagome said walking by Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as the reached closer to the front. "Hey Miroku would you look at that." Inuyasha pointed to a basketball court surrounded by a type of glass to the wind blew over the court. You could go in front of the glass but Inuyasha figured it probably blew you pretty hard if you were riding.  
  
Miroku smiled and ran to the court followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. "Okay we are going to play a game. Couple verses couple. Losers have to unpack the winner clothes." Miroku said passing the ball to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kagome who was smirking also. "You guys are going down." Inuyasha said getting in his basketball stance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: Pretty short. But I was pretty distracted the whole time I was writing this sucker. Now this ship is a mixture of the Disney cruise ship and one Jason and I made up. Hehe.  
  
Jason: Yep. The Disney Cruise was awesome, Heather and I went on it with our families. It was really fun. And Heather in a bikini OWW!  
  
HJO: *Punches Jason and stick tongue out at him* You Hentai.  
  
Jason: HAHA. *puts hand around HJO's shoulder. We have a lot of reviews to respond to so we made this disclaimer pretty short today folks. I missed you all!! *Looks at Heather.*  
  
HJO: Oh right. Come back tomorrow for Chappie 12. We get a little fun action on the cruise. So REVIEW!!! I am lovin the reviews people. They really keep me goin! So... I guess we will...  
  
Jason & HJO: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha_fan: YOU BETTER NOT KILL ME ^___^; Lol here is chappie 11 for ya. Well hope you liked it! Review again!  
  
MissTokyoGirl: HAHA me love Jason haha!! Umm *rubs head and blushes* Well you see we have been friend since 2nd grade and are really close. Jason I don't know about. He says he does but I don't take him serious. Hehe.. Yea REVIEW!  
  
Akitsu: HOLY COW ARE U SERIOUS! That is totally freaky! I would have like flipped if I was you and reading the story. LOL I would have thought some one was stalkin my teachers HAHA! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TO!! Please review again!  
  
MirokuPlushie: Okay so u were my anonymous writer. I got scared for a sec. it was like the chick is yellin at me and I have no idea who she is lol. Well now that I know it was you I feel better. As long as you're the one cramming me out I am fine. So was this chappie better with words not being that same and all. I tried the thesaurus a couple of times but got mad at it so started yelling at my computer. *Rubs head* ^___^; yea I am a dork I know.  
  
Artcat411: Haha I like your story it is pretty good. So your not a lemon reader? I'll warn my readers next time I have a lemon chappie. REVIEW!!!  
  
Gopher2806: OMG!! YOU ARE CRAZY!!! LOL. Al well crazier the better! REVIEW!!  
  
BlackDragonrider: I can't remember it. Sorry. It was a while back ___ GOMEN!! Review! (Jason)AND HERE IS YOUR OFFICIAL TICKET TO THE LECH CLUB!! CONGRADS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*(Dictionary)*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bouken: Adventure (that was the ships name)  
  
Sakura: Cherry Blossoms (Buffet name)  
  
Hentai: Pervert 


	12. Deep Trouble

HJO: WHAT IS UP MY HOME-G'S!?!?!?!  
  
Jason: home -g's? What are you so happy about.  
  
HJO: I GOT MY CAR BABY!  
  
Jason: WHAT! WHEN!?!?!  
  
HJO: You remember when I went to my brother's basketball tournament, and stayed the night?  
  
Jason: Yes. I wanted to go with you but I had a basketball that Saturday too.  
  
HJO: Right. Well we went up to my uncles that night after the tournament. Where we got my car at the car dealership place. It is my early birthday present!  
  
Jason: Where is it at?  
  
HJO: In the shop.  
  
Jason: Oh cool well after this chapter you are going to show me it. Considering i am older than you, and you aren't even 16, and you have a car. I don't even have one.  
  
HJO: HAHAHAHAHA! I am lucky.  
  
Jason: how did Brandon do anyway?  
  
HJO: Oh he did really well. Cody, David, and him were the best ones. We won third, we lost our first game again. But, I know for sure they could have beat the team that won first.  
  
Jason: Yeah, David and Cody have beat me playing basketball. I have never played your brother though.  
  
HJO: Oh on the last game this one kid was just punching and shoving Brandon and the refs did nothing. Well my brother get mad easy you know.  
  
Jason: Yeah.  
  
HJO: Well he would ask to be pulled when he got real mad and stuff. I was so proud of him. ;__; All the parents said he just matured by three years. I would have just beat the kid up if that was me but my bro kept his cool.  
  
Jason: Cool, well we are going to shut-up so you people can read chapter 12.  
  
HJO: *rubs head* Oh I forgot to tell them about Josh!  
  
Jason: *rolls eyes* after the chapter okay.  
  
HJO: Fine. Here is chapter 12.  
  
Deep Trouble Chapter 12  
  
"This really sucks. Why did you ever make that bet?"  
  
"I didn't think we would loose!"  
  
"Well Sango was always the best basketball player." Kagome said folding Sango's clothes and putting them in a drawer in the girl's room.  
  
"Well you could have told me that before I ever said anything." Inuyasha said back hanging up Miroku's clothes in the closet in the boy's room.  
  
The two left the door open from between their rooms open so they could talk. Miroku and Sango were on the upper deck drinking in a bar.  
  
The rooms the group was staying in were all the same. As you walked in the room to the right was the bathroom door. A sink on the right side with a toilet sit right next to it. Then a small shower-bath area.  
  
Farther when you walked in to the left was a closet fit for two. Once you passed the small entrance area the room expanded to a couch and one chair on the left, a coffee table in front of them, and then a television on the right wall beside the doors which led to each other's room.  
  
The bedroom and living room area was separated by a silver silk Curtain in the girl's room. The boys were a bluish see threw tent color.  
  
Once you moved the curtains there laid a long brown dresser on the right side. Then one queen sized bed, to share. Then two nights stands on each side of the bed. Also the four were benefited by having rooms on the side of the ship. At the other end of their rooms was a door that led out to their very own balcony surrounded but mettle rounded bars.  
  
Kagome place Sango's last bit of clothes in the dresser and placed her and Sango's suit cases under their beds. "Are you done Inuyasha?" Kagome called, but no response came. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out again. She went through the doors in the living room into Inuyasha's room. Looked around and then was lifted off her feet by a certain hanyou.  
  
"Hi." He said smiling happily. He walked over to his bed and placed Kagome on it.  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled Inuyasha close to her pulling him into a kiss. "Are you finished putting the clothes away?" Kagome asked in between breaths.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and kissed Kagome again.  
  
"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Some one knocked at the door.  
  
"Damn it to hell." Inuyasha murmured releasing Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him and went into her room closing Inuyasha's room door and hers behind her.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the door and answered it. "Yes?" Inuyasha asked looking down at a boy his age. "What would you like?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought this was Kagome's room." He said smiling up at him.  
  
"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just to asked her if she wanted to come get a drink with me." He said.  
  
"And who might you be?" Inuyasha asked again getting annoyed.  
  
The boy stuck out his hand, "Sorry about that. Hi, my name is Cardin. I'm a friend of Kagome's."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said getting relived. "Hi, I'm Inuyasha. I'm her feudal era teacher." He said shaking the boy's hand.  
  
"Well, do you know where Kagome is?" He asked. Yeah come on in I'll get her."  
  
Cardin walked in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha walked over to the separate doors and opened his. He then knocked on the girl's room door in his living room.  
  
Kagome opened her door. "Who was that love?" Kagome asked smiling happily.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's mouth quickly. He then looked over at Cardin.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's head turn. She followed his gave and saw Cardin wide eyed and mouth open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Cardin where on the top floor drinking in a sport bar. Inuyasha and Cardin drinking beers, Kagome had a strawberry margarita. The ship docking while they drank.  
  
"So that is what happened." Kagome said explaining what was going on to Cardin.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting back watching television, letting Kagome explain. "But," he sat up after Kagome had finished. "Like Kagome said. Any one finds out we are in deep trouble."  
  
Cardin nodded and smiled. "Hey, you and I are friends Kagome. You know I would never hurt you in anyway. This is between us." Cardin winked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
Kagome jumped up and hugged Cardin. "Thank-you so much Cardin." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" Cardin said hitting his head with his hand. "Tonight, the dinner is at Mei's Chinese, and you will never guess who is working there." Cardin said excitedly.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Josh! You remember my cousin." Cardin smiled. "He is one of the chiefs working there. He said it is a one time thing, but he always wanted to go on a cruise and one of their chiefs came down with something. So they found Josh and asked him to cook for them. He couldn't pass it up. He gets paid a lot and goes on a cruise for free basically. Mei's Chinese is just like my aunts place. They have cooks perform in front of you. Josh was wanting to know if you could round a group of six up. I figured you, me, and Sango. But now I figure Inuyasha and Miroku will join us." Cardin finished.  
  
"But who will be the sixth?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was figuring a really good friend of mine." Cardin said blushing.  
  
"And that is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Tiana." Cardin finished.  
  
"Who is she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Remember that night you and I went on our first date and said I was still in love with some one?" Cardin asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"That was her?" Kagome asked. Cardin nodded. "She is your ex then?"  
  
"No. We have been friends since we were in eighth grade. But, I fell in love with her. She sees me no more than a friend though." Cardin said taking drink.  
  
"I see." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. Then smiled. "Well maybe we can change that on the cruise." Kagome said her smiling getting bigger with Cardin's confused expression.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran into her room. She had left Inuyasha and Cardin in the bar to talk longer. Kagome smiled to herself. 'This is the perfect time for my revenge!" Kagome thought smiling happily. She reached in her pocket and pulled out Inuyasha's room key. Inuyasha had gotten a spare for her so she could come in at night.  
  
Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and looked around. 'Now how to do this?' She looked around the room and smiled evilly. "Perfect!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: OH look at that. I think I wanna be evil. I would kill me if I was a reader reading this story. I would cram at the writer if they left me like this. HAHAHA! That is why I am leaving it at this! *Dances around the room*  
  
Jason: Don't mind her. She is crazy. I know you people probably hate her. I told her to keep going but NOOOO!  
  
HJO: NOT TRUE! We agreed on this.  
  
Jason: Me never. Every one throw fruits at her.  
  
HJO: JASON! YOU TERD!  
  
Jason: HAHA!  
  
HJO: forget it. Well I hope you people liked this chappie!  
  
Jason: Oh and this Josh guy.  
  
HJO: Oh yeah. He is a friend of mine that is going to join the disclaimer too. Jason isn't to fond of him.  
  
Jason: Because he hits on you every four seconds!  
  
HJO: So do you.  
  
Jason: but that is different. We have been friends longer. You just met him the beginning of this year.  
  
HJO: Oh I see you are jealous!  
  
Jason: What?!!? No way.  
  
HJO: *Nods head and smiles.* what do you reviewers think. Josh lives about a quarter mile away from me. So he doesn't have to run far.  
  
Jason: Yeah I hope he gets ran over.  
  
HJO: JASON! i can't believe you just said that! He is your friend to.  
  
Jason: Yeah when he is away from you.  
  
HJO: OH MY GOD! *rolls eyes* I am gonna stop now before this turns into a fight. So yeah, Josh is joining us next chappie. Unlike Jason here he isn't a pervert, but he is a fun guy.  
  
Jason: *rolls eyes* What ever. Okay finish up with the review responses. I wanna go see you car and play a video game.  
  
HJO: Fine. Well you guys until next time!  
  
HJO & Jason: C-YA LATERS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Review Responses*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mikki-inu-luva: Okay first thanks for telling me about sakura_chan88 i can't wait tell she finally gets it to chappie 43. I did repost the chappies. Fanfiction.net took the story off because of the lemon so I redid chappies 8 & 9 to no lemon. I didn't change the flow of the story so I am at least grateful to that. Now for Jason's response, HI YA MIkki-inu- luva! Okay Heather may be my best friend but it doesn't mean I can't say she isn't hot. I asked her out two years ago and she said no. She is scared if we get in a relation ship we will not be friends anymore. I really do like her a lot turning into love and she knows that. She just... well I don't know how to explain it. Heather is just being Heather. ^___^ And I love her for it. Well C-ya later babe!  
  
Artcat411: You're kidding me! What did she do now?!?! Well tell her to e- mail me with her responses. Tell her it is lsalley@somtel.net Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
YoukaiKirsten: One reason I picked the Philippians is because when I was on the Disney Cruise I met a really cool guy from there. He was our waiter, and he said it was a cool place. Also it was the first thing I saw on the map that would like a good place to go from Japan. Hehe, it was a last minute place. I went through many places but the Philippians kept coming back.  
  
Gopher2806: CRAP YOU FIGURED IT OUT! Just kidding. I have better plans then Inuyasha screwing up. But I am not telling *sticks out tongue* I am happy with the story going the way it is. All but having to change chappies 8 & 9. otherwise it is all good. Jason agrees to. So I guess I better go. Jason is getting anxious to see my car. C-YA LATERS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: OKAY THAT IS IT EVERY ONE! I WANT REVIEWS! No I need reviews. I was so close to 100 before it got canceled. In all honesty that was my goal to so put those reviews up! I better go! C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Dictionary *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hanyou: half breed (like Inuyasha is, half demon half human. You get it!) 


	13. Sweet, sweet revenge WHAT?

HJO: HEY THERE PEOPLE! It is me once again. The great HJO.  
  
Jason: Ha yeah right. Tell them about Josh.  
  
HJO: AGH! I HATE JOSH!  
  
Jason: *laughs*  
  
HJO: It isn't funny! He totally made me mad today! He started saying crap about me! Agh! Then I got Jason to talk to him. *hugs Jason*  
  
Jason: It was more of pushing Josh around then talking to him. Let's just say Josh is a little uncomfortable around me now.  
  
HJO: He sacrificed his friendship with Josh for me. I feel so loved.  
  
Jason: *smiles* You better.  
  
HJO: Haha. *Rubs head* Well enough mushy crap.  
  
Jason: HA! I thought girls were suppose to like that.  
  
HJO: Well when you write about it then you hang out with a hentai like you most of your life..  
  
Jason: Hey!  
  
HJO: Ha! Well I am going to make this disclaimer short. I am beat and have a butt load of homework so I better wrap this up.  
  
Jason: She has foods. I have gym while she has foods so I don't have homework for once.  
  
HJO: Yea well foods is fun. We all act dumb in that class. There are about just as many boys as girls. It is so much fun.  
  
Jason: I have it next quarter remember.  
  
HJO: I know. Well any who on to chappie 13. Wow already to chappie 13. This is amazing.  
  
Sweet, sweet, revenge... WHAT?!?! Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha was walking back to his room from the bar with Cardin. Cardin went to his room on the deck above theirs. He noticed a girl walking quickly towards him smiling happily. It was Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. I have to go meet Sango and Miroku at the game center in the forth floor. Sango needs a partner and she asked if I could help." Kagome said lying. She had set up her revenge but didn't want to be around when Inuyasha stepped into it. She set up a camera to go off when he fell into it. So she could see the results later.  
  
"Umm. Okay." Inuyasha said rubbing his head and smiled down at Kagome. "Bye."  
  
Kagome smiled back and walked off waving. "That was odd." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha stepped up to his door and placed the key in. Then he smelt something funny coming from his room and smiled to himself. "Honey." Inuyasha thought as he figured out what the scent was. "She decided to get her revenge now I see." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's room instead and sniffed to see if she might have happened to set up a trap there. He smelt nothing and walked in her room.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the doors in the living room and sniffed for anything, but smelt nothing so walked in his room. He saw a bucket above his door. It must have been full of honey. There also was a string that he would have tricked were there was another bucket full of red colored water.  
  
He looked over and saw a camera and a fan with a bag full of sparkly confetti. Inuyasha smiled to himself. He then heard footsteps running down the hall. 'Defiantly Kagome's' He thought with a smile. He ran into Kagome's room and waited for Kagome to fall into her own trap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran down the hall looking for Inuyasha's room. 'I can't wait I have to see what he looks like.' She thought as she ran farther down the hall reaching Inuyasha's room. She slipped in the key and opened the door quickly to see Inuyasha. Clean?  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Kagome then a bucket of honey fell on her head. Kagome stumbled forward and hit the string sending the bucket of red water on top of her head covering her body. The string switched off the fan as confetti piled on her stinking to her like she was made of glue. Then a flash went off taking her picture.  
  
Inuyasha laughed silently as Kagome stood in front of him soaked and sparkly. Inuyasha walked over to the camera and pulled out the picture away from the camera and began shaking it. "This was a very clever trick. How long did it take to make exactly?" Inuyasha asked smirking.  
  
Kagome smirked. "It isn't done yet." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her questionably as a bucket of syrup, and feathers fell on top of Inuyasha's head. Another flash went off from another camera.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. "I knew you would die to see that picture so I set up another trap. That is the one that took the longest. Kagome walked over to the other camera and pulled out the picture and shook it. She then walked over to Inuyasha. "Well let's see how we look." Kagome said holding out Inuyasha's picture.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's picture as well and they both burst out laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was brushing Inuyasha's long silver hair. The two took a shower but the sticky substance in their hair wasn't coming out to well. Kagome got hers out first but Inuyasha was having trouble.  
  
"Well, my revenge wasn't really how I planned it. But, I'll get you next time." Kagome said brushing his hair. She slide her hand through his silky hair hearing Inuyasha purr. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's head and began brushing again. "So what are you planning to wear to supper to night?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Umm. A red silk shirt with black pants. You?" Inuyasha asked leaning his head back as Kagome brushed it.  
  
"A new dress I got for the cruise. It is green with black designs on it. And then I am wearing some diamond jewelry." Kagome said.  
  
"Sounds perfect." Inuyasha said standing up. He sliding his hand through his hair and smiled down at Kagome. "Well, we have two hours until supper." He winked at her. "you better get ready." He leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek. "See you soon my love." Inuyasha said walking into his bathroom for another shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: THAT IS IT! I know 2 chappies with out Sango and Miroku. Well guess what next chappie it is a lot if the two. I didn't realize they weren't in there tell the end of this chappie.  
  
Jason: I reminded her. *places arm around Heathers shoulder*  
  
HJO: *smiles* So anyway. Next chappie we will be lots of Sango and Miroku moments.  
  
Jason: Oh boy. Hentai stuff.  
  
HJO: NO! It'll be professional stuff. HAHA yeah right me right professional stuff. Expect a little bit of hentai.  
  
Jason: Okay heather u better get going you have homework and your dad is almost home.  
  
HJO: Awww how sweet Jason you are concerned.  
  
Jason: *blushes* yea well... Just hurry up.  
  
HJO: Hehe isn't he sweet.  
  
Jason: One more thing though. Heather will you go out with me?  
  
HJO: JASON! You aren't supposed to ask this in front of every one! Okay people this is the deal. When Jason and I started this fiction we agreed not to delete what each other type. That is the reason I am not erasing it. You see. So if he wants it there it is staying.  
  
Jason: Yep so will you?  
  
HJO: I dunno. Umm... I DON'T KNOW! *grabs head*  
  
Jason: Heather chill.  
  
HJO: I need help. I dunno what to say. I would but our friendship may change if we break up.  
  
Jason: Well do what you want okay. *kisses Heather's cheek*  
  
HJO: *Blushes* Okay here is the deal Jason, My reviewers will determined.  
  
Jason: What?  
  
HJO: If all my reviewers say I should I will but if I get one that says I shouldn't then no. Okay.  
  
Jason: But... I... *nods head slowly* what ever you wish.  
  
HJO Well people you see it so now you review it. The dating thing is up to you people.  
  
Jason: Choose wisely!  
  
HJO: *Laughs* well we better go Review responses are next!  
  
HJO & Jason: C-YA LATERS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gopher2806: It is a maroon dodge, 1996 model. I am so happy I got it. It is so perdy! And your little review gave me and idea but it may come later in the story. SO maybe it'll end up in there ^___- so look out for it in later chappie aight! Review! =Jason: don't forget about my question=  
  
Angel of black flame: Oh she said you were dumb and you had absolutely no life. JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING! Don't kill her I need her to review. HAHA! Honestly she said nothing bad about you. Well any way I have to go review! =Jason: remember the question.= WOULD YOU STOP TYPING THAT JASON =Jason: NO I WANNA YOU TO SAY YES!= Oh my god *rolls eyes*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well anyway guys review I need them!  
  
Jason: And don't forget the question okay!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dictionary*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hentai: pervert 


	14. A Night of Truth, Romance, and FOOD!

HJO: I AM BACK AND ABOUT TIME TO!  
  
Jason: We had finals all week. Her dad wouldn't let us use her computer until finals were over. He said, "Once finals are over you can write but until then you study." I swear your dad acts like he is my parent. My parents wouldn't care less.  
  
HJO: well you are over all the time he sort of treats you like a son.  
  
Jason: Yeah, yeah. Maybe I shouldn't come over any more.  
  
HJO: I would like to see you try. First of all you get bored at your house because your parents are never home. Second you love my cooking. Third you are dating me, so why would you stay away?  
  
Jason: *hugs Heather* Yes, I know I am. *smiles*  
  
HJO: In all honesty I don't know why you people wanted me to date him. *hits Jason with a mallet*  
  
Jason: *falls on floor unconscious*  
  
HJO: There much better. Well anyway like we said we had finals. But, we are back. So here is the long awaited chappie 14!  
  
A Night of Truth, Romance, and FOOD! Chapter 14  
  
Sango walked out of her room in a silky black dress. It was eight inches above her knees and it showed half way down her back. Giving any viewer a nice look at her back. She wore a silver choker around her neck, a long chain from the necklace laid on her back dangling as she walked. She wore leather high heal shoes with a diamond anklet around her ankle.  
  
Her dress in the front has a long, thin, red dragon. The front cut down to her chest showing her chest along with a slight bit of her breast. She wore a thin layer of make-up with red eye shadow which matched her lips. Her hair was put down for a change relaxing on her thin shoulders.  
  
Sango walked down the hall passing different shade of blue doors. She reached an opening which had four different elevators. She stepped up to one and pushed the up button. She tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to come. A ding sound went off as the elevator door open. Sango stepped in and pushed another button leading her to the upper deck.  
  
What she didn't know, however, was she was being followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha called pulling his long silky white hair in pony tail. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and wore black, leather shoes. He absolutely hated tuxedos. But to eat at Mei's Chinese you had to be dressed VERY nicely.  
  
"Where is that cologne of yours that I like so much?" Miroku asked looking around in the bathroom.  
  
"It is in the drawer of the night stand." Inuyasha said as Miroku passed by him.  
  
Miroku stopped at the small, dark brown nightstand. A golden lamp was sitting on top of it with a light blue shade covering the light. Inuyasha's red alarm clock sitting on it, as well. It clicked as another minute went by. Miroku opened the drawer and pulled out a clear bottle out. Miroku sprayed on a little bit.  
  
Miroku also wore a black tuxedo. He had his hair pulled back in a little pony tail. He walked over to the safe which the ship provided in ever room. The safe was on the far right side of the closet. He turned the dial on the safe to the correct numbers and it unlocked. He put his hand in the safe and pulled out a small black box.  
  
Miroku looked down at the box and opened it. Inside laid a small golden bracelet. There were small diamonds ever three or four centimeters apart. He closed the lid and slid it into his pocket, as he heard a door slam.  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who was putting on some cologne. "I'm leaving. I'll see you and Kagome at supper, okay?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Alright, but, remember you are eating with me, Kagome, Sango, Cardin, and Tiana." Inuyasha said straightening up his tie.  
  
"Right." Miroku said opening the door and leaving it. Miroku saw Sango walking down the hall in her black dress. Miroku stood there looking at her as she walked down the hall. 'She is beautiful' he thought as she walked farther away from him. He finally snapped out of it as she turned to the elevator area.  
  
Miroku ran down the hall trying to catch up to Sango. He finally reached the elevators when he saw the doors shut. Miroku quickly pushed the up button. He watched the arrow on above the elevator Sango went on. He noticed it stopped on the top floor. A ding went off and another elevator door opened. Miroku got in and pushed the button for the top floor.  
  
Miroku rode the elevator as music played smoothly. He reached the top deck. We walked out of the room the elevators were in and stepped out side on the deck. Cool air blowing his hair gently. He looked around and noticed a boy and a girl making out a few feet away from him. It was Tomoyo and Chaiki. Miroku smiled and let out a small laugh making sure they didn't hear him.  
  
Miroku walked around the deck for a bit looking for Sango. He reached the back of the boat and saw Sango staring into the night. He hair drifting to one side flowing in the wind. Her dress moved slightly as she leaned against the railing.  
  
He dress was showing her figure perfectly. It was almost skin tight, but, there was still a slight looseness to it. Miroku walked slowly up to Sango not making any sounds. As soon as he reached her he slid his arms around her petit waist.  
  
Sango jumped slightly but realized it was Miroku. "Better watch it we may get caught," Sango said smiling gently and she slid her hand into his. Her small hands, over taken by his large ones.  
  
Miroku buried his face in to the crook of her neck and kissed it lightly. "I don't care. Be sides there are only Tomoyo and Chaiki here as far as I saw." Miroku said while he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
Sango smiled and held Miroku's hands lightly. "Isn't it pretty?" Sango asked looking up in the sky.  
  
The moon was a crescent shaped and shined brightly. The starts sparkled proudly beside it. The water reflected the imagine in the sky like a mirror. "Look the water is jealous." Miroku giggled softly in Sango's ear. "It is trying to be as beautiful as the sky." Miroku hugged Sango softly. "But." Miroku paused.  
  
"But, what?' Sango asked turning towards Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled and placed his hand under her chin. "Nothing can compare to you beauty my love," Miroku said smiling.  
  
Sango smiled and kissed Miroku's lips. She then pulled away and turned back facing the water. She leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes?" Miroku said wrapping his arms around Sango's waist.  
  
"That line.. It was really corny." Sango said giggling softly.  
  
Miroku laughed lightly and kissed Sango's collar bone making her shiver. He looked up and saw a falling star. "Oh wow would you look at that." He pointed noticing Sango looking.  
  
"Wow a shooting star." Sango pointed to another one. "There is another, and another." Sango said pointing again.  
  
"It is a meteor shower." Miroku said as he watched various different starts fall from the sky like rain. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it and placed it in front of Sango.  
  
Sango looked down at the sparkling bracelet and it twinkled like stars that were falling from the sky. "It is gorgeous." Sango said touching it lightly, as if it would break if she touched it any harder.  
  
"Thought you would like it." Miroku said. He pulled the bracelet out of the box and placed it onto Sango's wrist. "Now it is where it belongs." He said as Sango looked into Miroku's loving eyes.  
  
"I love you Miroku." Sango said wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck.  
  
"And I you Sango." Miroku said before Sango placed a kiss onto his lips.  
  
The two kissed as showers of starts fell from the sky and the moon smiled down upon them peacefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey there everyone I am your cook tonight, Josh." Josh came up to them wearing a white long apron and a long white hat on top of his head. He had a few utensils in his apron pockets and the rest on a cart he wheeled in beside him. "Well if it isn't my old friend and cuz. How have you been Kagome dear?" Josh asked winking at her.  
  
Kagome wore a green dress which had black Chinese symbols on it. Her dress was loose on her, but still showed her figure perfectly. Her dress had a small low cute in the front. It just reveled her chest and nothing more, unlike Sango's. It also was a low cut in the back just reviling she shoulder blades. She wore a pair of diamond earrings and a gold necklace. She wore a pair of black high heal shoes and a gold toe ring on her left toe.  
  
"Very well. How about you Josh?" Kagome asked smiling at Josh.  
  
"Alright. So Cardin do you mind introducing me to all your friends?" Josh said looking around the table.  
  
"Oh, yes sure. You know Kagome al ready obviously." Cardin said looking across the table at Kagome. Cardin pointed at Inuyasha who was on the other side of the table, last seat to the left. "That is Inuyasha." Cardin skipped passed Kagome who was next to Inuyasha. "Then that there is Sango. Miroku is beside her. Then if you remember Tiana."  
  
"Tiana! My kami. I haven't seen you in years. How have you been love?" Josh asked Tiana.  
  
Tiana had long black hair with rid highlighted streaks in it. Her hair was put up in a messy looking bun. She wore a silk, dark, blue dress. It was long but on the right side it was cut up her leg twelve inches above her thigh. She had a light layer of make-up on and light blue eye shadow. Her lips were pale pink. A silver necklace laid lightly around her neck.  
  
Tiana smiled showing her perfectly straight, white teeth. "I have been good Josh. Just busy with college. Unlike, Cardin here. I am going to be a Marine Biologist. So we are studying in different schools. They aren't far apart from each other though." Tiana said grinning.  
  
"Sounds like a great plan. Good luck." Josh said winking to his cousin.  
  
Cardin blushed lightly but smiled. Cardin took a drink of his coke and began talking again. "So are you ready to cook or what Josh?" Cardin asked smiling.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot." Josh said hitting his hand lightly with his hand. "Okay then, folks. Sit back relax and enjoy my skills of speed." Josh laughed and began hitting the stove with his utensils.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched Josh with amazement. Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "How does he move so fast?"  
  
Kagome giggled and pushed Inuyasha playfully. Then she continued watching Josh again. Kagome looked around seeing all the different chiefs cooking. But, by far Josh was the quickest. Kagome smiled up at Josh who was sweating lightly. Kagome then looked over at Cardin and Tiana talking.  
  
Kagome then was hit with an idea to get Cardin and Tiana together. 'It has to work.' Kagome thought. 'After supper Tiana will be in Cardin's arms!' Kagome smiled to herself and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. He took her hand in his and watched Josh. 'What is she planning?' Inuyasha thought taking a drink of his water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group was walking along the deck. All of them talking about how well Josh had done at supper. Kagome smiled, 'time to put my plan in action.' Kagome thought. She ran up in front of the crowd and stopped them all. "Lets go down stairs to Cardin's room and party." Kagome said. It is our first night on the cruise and I feel like having some fun."  
  
"But, why my room?" Cardin asked.  
  
"Because, you have the biggest one." Kagome said. "Come on!"  
  
the group went down stairs three flights and reached Cardin's room. Cardin opened his door and walked in. His room was huge. There was refrigerator, one king size bed, and two sofa's with a black marble coffee table. Just in the entrance way. Kagome walked farther in his room to see the bathroom. It was big as well. It had a small hot tub, a shower and a toilet seat not far from the door. The sink was right beside it.  
  
Inuyasha walked past the bathroom into the entrance way and saw another door. Inuyasha walked in it to see it was a little game area. 'No way in hell' Inuyasha thought. "Cardin how did you pay for all this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My parents are pretty rich." Cardin said.  
  
"So are mine but you don't see me buying first class." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My parents bought it for me. I was going to pay for a room close to Tiana's but her parent's bought her a first class room to. So I decided I would just get one as well." Cardin smiled at Tiana.  
  
"Where are the beers?" Miroku asked walking to Cardin's refrigerator.  
  
Cardin laughed, "Bottom shelf."  
  
"Great!" Kagome said grabbing one for every one. "Here is the game!" Kagome announced.  
  
"A game?" Cardin asked opening his beer smiling at Tiana.  
  
"Well you don't expect to have a party and not have games!" Tiana said. "Name it Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, I like this girl." She smiled at Inuyasha. "We are going to see who can drink the most with out getting drunk!" Kagome said.  
  
"And the winner gets?" Sango asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"They get one hundred dollars from each of us." Kagome said smiling evilly.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Miroku said.  
  
"Agreed." Inuyasha said.  
  
Tiana, Cardin, and Sango all nodded. "Great!" Kagome said. Kagome went to the refrigerator and grabbed all of the beers out of Cardin's refrigerator. She placed them all on the black marble table. "Keep each bottle that you drank near you. Rule is you can't steal any ones beer bottles and you have to drink every last sip until you are drunk. Once you are drunk some one will stop you." Kagome said. "Ready set go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango was on Miroku's lap making out with him on the bed. Sango and Miroku were the first to get drunk. Kagome was next. She tackled Inuyasha and forced him to stop drinking as he began kissing her. Cardin and Tiana were left.  
  
"You are going to loose! You were never good at drinking." Cardin said watching Tiana drink another bottle of beer.  
  
"HA! I am gonna win this thing and you know it!" Tiana said, taking another long drink.  
  
Cardin looked at Tiana and smiled. He looked into her light, honey brown eyes. "You are so beautiful." Cardin said putting his drink down.  
  
Tiana stopped drinking and looked at Cardin curiously. "What.?" Tiana asked placing her drink down on the table.  
  
Cardin smiled and grabbed Tiana's hands, "I love you Tiana. I have always loved you." Cardin stopped and took a deep breath in.  
  
"Cardin I." She was cut off by Cardin's finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh. let me finish. Please." He looked at Tiana as she nodded her head slowly. "Tiana we are friends and you know that. But, I want us to be more than that. Our relationship won't change one bit. Even if we do break up. But, I won't let that happen. You are the one and only girl I will love. From the moment I met you and forever more."  
  
Tiana looked at Cardin's eyes and felt a few tears fall down her soft tan cheeks. Cardin's thumb rubbed against her cheek as he removed the tears. Tiana smiled and embraced Cardin in a hug.  
  
Cardin wrapped his arms around Tiana's slender waist. He then placed his hand under her chin and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
They broke hearing the sounds of snoring people. Tiana looked over to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all sleeping peacefully in their partners arms. She let out a small laugh. She then leaned her head onto Cardin's chest. "That looks like a good idea."  
  
"What? Sleeping.." Cardin asked.  
  
"Yep." Tiana said placing Cardin's hands around her body.  
  
Cardin smiled and kissed Tiana's neck gently. "Alright you win." Cardin said smiling. "Good night."  
  
Tiana smiled, "Good night, my love." Tiana closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep lying in Cardin's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: THAT IS IT NO MORE!  
  
Jason: but it was getting good.  
  
HJO: I know.. That is why I should stop you see.  
  
Jason: Yeah yeah I see.  
  
HJO: I really got into some major detailage on this chappie!  
  
Jason: HAHAHA no kidding it doesn't even look like your writing.  
  
HJO: Well it is. I was just real serious at the begging of the day. I think I write two times better when I am serious. But, every time I usually time I am hyper or something.  
  
Jason: Well tomorrow is your brother's basketball tournament right?  
  
HJO: Yep! We have to win first this time! If we don't I am going to be sooooooo mad! We deserve first place.  
  
Jason: I wanna go!  
  
HJO: to bad. We are taking my car and there wont be enough room. Plus you have basketball again tomorrow.  
  
Jason: How about I not go and go with you guys.  
  
HJO: How about no. Sorry Jason but I think your passion on varsity is more important for you then my brothers tournament.  
  
Jason: Then why don't you come to my game. I mean we haven't lost any games!  
  
HJO: sorry but I have watched Brandon play basketball since I was little. I love watching him. Sorry. ^_____^;  
  
Jason: yeah. I know you do. All well. You people I have to go so C-YA LATERS! *Jason leaves*  
  
HJO: I guess I will close up this chappie by my self. I have a ton of reviews I will answer. Thank you peeps for reviewing. I love them all. I love reading the long ones too. Well I guess this is good night and good bye until next time!  
  
HJO: C-YA LATERS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
katy: I said yes. Are you happy. ^_____^;  
  
youkaikirsten: Hey if I ever go and I hope I do, I'll check it out.  
  
Gopher2806: you know your name is the only name I can remember how to spell how pathetic is that. Jason laughed at what ya said about him when he read it a couple of days ago. He said you had a point. Well anyway I hope you liked the chappie. I put some major detailage in it. Tell me what you think alright. Review.  
  
Angel of black flame: it just sounds like you are depressed. Are you taking something for it. I had a case of depression last year. I was really bad. I cried all the time for no reason, beat myself up inside about me and crap. Thought I had no friends when I had about forty people around me at all times. Yeah I know how it is. I finally started taking something. Now I am ALLL BETTERS! Now I am just as happy as can be. Jason was the one who suggested something for me. He was depressed in seventh grade so he knew how it was. Thank god for him. Other wise I probably not be writing this story and I would be crying in my room as Jason pounded on my door telling me to cheer up. ^______^ take a nice long breath I know that was a lot to read. Well c-ya laters and review.  
  
Miko Ariko-901: yes the story is called You! It is by sakura-chan88. She is only on chappie 19 now. She is reposting it again. She was all the way on chappie 43 before. It was an awesome story. But, now I have to wait until she gets to chappie 44.  
  
S2animeluverS2: well we are together. Don't know how long it'll last, however, but now we are a new happy couple. Thanks for the review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
THAT IS ALL OF EM! I want you peeps to review. I must have reviews. They are what keep the small mind of mine to keep this story goin! All right I have to go! REVIEW! 


	15. Good Morning

HJO: I am really tired of this crap.  
  
Jason: What now?  
  
HJO: I got three "B's" and one "A" this quarter! How sad it that.  
  
Jason: You just a big flip around. Didn't you have three "A's" and one "B" first quarter?  
  
HJO: Yep. But I will do better this quarter. I have all easy breeze classes. Only hard one is English 10.  
  
Jason: Oh wow. That is a hard class. You get two books at the beginning of the year and you have to have like four pages of homework every night. Haha I had it last quarter. Only hard class I have this quarter is Biology with Mr. Shuffle.  
  
HJO: Lucky. Only thing he has for home work in that class are studying for test. You have about two a week in that class.  
  
Jason: Well that isn't so bad. I have him first period.  
  
HJO: Have English first period. Then French II, gym, and computer designing.  
  
Jason: I have all those but gym. I have writing skills. I get to write poems all day... o boy. *rolls eyes*  
  
HJO: Ha. I have that last quarter. Okay you people are probably tired of us talking about school so we are going to get to the next chappie. Oh by the way at the end of this chappie I am going to have Codes (Cody) and Brandon (my brother) is going to join us for a while. Cady and Brandon saw Jason and I typing and wanted to join. So here is chappie 15. (Hehe I had to think what chappie we were on how sad.)  
  
Good Morning Chapter 15  
  
"GOOOOODDDD MORNING PASSANGERS!"  
  
"WHAT THA..!?!?!" Inuyasha jumped out of bed and looked around in panic.  
  
"We would like to tell you what is on the schedule today. I am Tomoyo, you all should know me." A girls voice rang from the speakers.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and noticed he was the only one in the room. In Cardin's room, memories of last night flooded in his head. 'Where is every one?' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"And I am Chaiki, we will be your host for today on this bright sunny day. So all you babes go out and get your bikinis on and sun tan!"  
  
Inuyasha heard a smack and then some groans through the speaker.  
  
"Chaiki is temporally unconscious, so I will be finishing up this morning." Tomoyo said cheerfully. Inuyasha smiled as a sweat drop come from his forehead. "Now, this morning breakfast will be held in the Buffet Sakura. Buffet Sakura will always be open. From Breakfast hours until mid day lunch hours. Many people are already at breakfast so you better hurry and head to the Buffet before it is stacked. Thank you and enjoy your stay at the cruise ship Bouken."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Maybe they are at breakfast. Inuyasha walked to the door and went to the elevator. He clicked to go to his room floor. The elevator ding and Inuyasha walked to his room. Slipped in the key to his room and walked in. Inuyasha was still wearing his tuxedo and his hair all messed up but still in a pony tail.  
  
"I look like a mess." Inuyasha said loudly. He walked in the bathroom and undressed. Stepped in the shower and bathed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked into the buffet Sakura. He wore red swim short that barely was above his knees and a blue short sleeve shirt. He wore a pair of black flip flop sandals that made clicking noises as he walked. His hair was down flowing across his shoulders. Inuyasha looked around trying to see if he saw Kagome or the others.  
  
"Inuyasha over here!" A girl's voice called.  
  
Inuyasha looked and say Kagome wearing a red bikini, and short blue jean shorts. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. Inuyasha blushed seeing Kagome's exposed tan skin. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome but not without a few growls at goggling guys staring at Kagome's bare body.  
  
"Hey there, Inuyasha." Cardin said smiling sitting next to Tiana. Cardin had green swim shorts on and a white shirt. Tiana was wearing a blue bikini top and pair of blue sweat pants, her long hair was all thrown to one side of her shoulder.  
  
"Seems like everyone is wanting to swim today." Miroku said. Miroku had black swim trunks on. A red shirt over his chest. Beside him was Sango wearing an orange bikini top. Unlike Kagome's or Tiana's though hers had flower decorations on it. Also Sango didn't wear pants or shorts. She had on a thin, see through, swim suit over. This allowed you to see her bottom of her bikini if you looked hard enough.  
  
"Guess so." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ohh, here Inuyasha. I know how you hate lines." Kagome handed Inuyasha a plate of food. "We already ate." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said shoving some food in his mouth. He looked over to see a huge line of people. That was when he was really grateful. He could just imagine him standing in that huge line full of people.  
  
Everyone began talking once again enjoying the loud beautiful morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BOMBS AWAY!"  
  
"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome hollered as Inuyasha did a cannon ball into the pool.  
  
A man dove in the water and swam up next to Kagome. "Hi there, my name is Koga." The man said.  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you, you a passenger?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I work. I make sure all the passengers are having a good time." Koga said smiling sweetly at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha came to the surface of the water and saw Kagome talking to a black haired man. He was shaking her hand gently and smiling at her. Inuyasha swam over to Kagome and placed his hands around her waist.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, this is Koga. He works on the ship." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"I just happened to stumble on this beautiful woman as I was swimming." Koga said blushing. "May I ask you to join me for a drink at five?" Koga asked politely kissing the top of Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha took notice. "Listen wolf man she isn't interested now scram." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit Inuyasha's arm and swam off farther from him. "you don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"WHAT!?!? Are you actually considering it?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"Well he is two time politer than you!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched the two argue while Koga stood there smiling.  
  
'You are going to loose dog boy and Kagome will be mine.' Koga thought. Ever since Kagome and her group have been on the ship Koga has been sort of stalking Kagome from the shadows.  
  
"Feh! DO WHAT YOU WANT THEN I DON'T CARE YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Fine, Puppy man! Koga where would you like to get those drinks?" Kagome asked turning back to Koga.  
  
Koga smiled. "How about Hojo bar." Koga asked.  
  
"Sounds good. See you then." Kagome waved to Koga who was getting out of the pool.  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw. His Kagome.. Agreed to a date with that idiot Koga. "I. Kagome.. Come on what do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I think I am going to the bar with Koga. Good bye puppy man!" Kagome walked out of the pool and back towards her room.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand into a fist tightly causing his nails to dig in his skin and breaking it reviling a red liquid in his hands. He looked down then walked out of the pool. Inuyasha then walked to the front of the ship. The wind blew in his drying all the water on his bear chest.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to see a raven haired woman. Her face was pale, but she smiled. Inuyasha looked at the girl and smiled. He knew exactly who it was. "Hey, Kikyou."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HJO: That is all. I have been really busy all week and kinda grouchy.  
  
Codes: That's for sure.  
  
Brandon: you got it easy Cody I have to live with her.  
  
Jason: hey you two. But, if you remember Brandon I am her boy friend and I basically do live here.  
  
Brandon: Dude I feel sorry for you.  
  
HJO: *hits Brandon, Codes, and Jason on the head with a mallet* You guys know I am right here.  
  
Jason: OW! Yes I knew.  
  
Codes: Yeah, yea. So anyway hi every one! I am Cody or Codes that is what Heather Calls me. My parents call me Goose though. HEHE I play basketball with Brandon. Heather has known me for... How long now?  
  
HJO: I think four years.  
  
Brandon: Yeah it is four. I am Brandon I was on other chapters when Heather and Jason were fighting if you remember me.  
  
HJO: okay I am goin to wrap this up. I am sleepy, cranky, and need I have to study for French II So yeah.  
  
Jason, HJO, Codes, Brandon: C-YA LATERS!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gopher2806: Yes i know not a good chappie, but I am sick, tired, and in a fight. So don't cram at me PLAESE! *gets on knees and begs* Thanks for the review. Do it again ok. LOL.  
  
Angel of black flame: Dude you better chill with the craziness. I can't loose a fan! I don't have very many as it is. LOL. Cute piggy. I want one. Last time we had one was like 8 years ago and it was all ready big. It's name was bacon lol we butchered him but he was cute. Well be happy. LOL ^_____^ bye. PS REVIEW!  
  
Obbsessedanimefan84: first not enough description the to much. LOL hey I am learning. But it is all great. Oh and about the review I wrote you lol sorry bout that I was pissed that day and was yelling at everyone. FORGIVE ME! *begs on knees.* I WUV YOU. *puppy eyes* Review.  
  
Miki-inu-luva: O that sucks. I would have spazed on my parents. LOL. Of course we will read your story! Just post it up! (Jason: heather actually will read me. I don't read unless I have to. That's how it's has always been.) WELL! C-YA LATERS!  
  
S2animeluverS2: HEHE I love your stories! You have to hurry and update em. I have totally fallen for em. Well thanks for the review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That is it. REVIEW! Hopefully I have the next chappie up soon. I have to convince my dad to unband me. I am sneaking on right now. See the things I do for you people ^_____^ HEHE C-YA LATERS! 


	16. Chaos

Jason: HELLO EVERYONE! HAHA! I always wanted to do that. Heather is banded from the computer! She is G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D! SO. Guess what I am going to type the next chapter. Now I may not be as good at it as Heather so don't yell at me. But, if you remember we both come up with the chapters for this story. She told me some things to type and I am mixing it with my plans. NOW.. Heather is at home right at the moment doing some schoolwork while I am at school waiting for my basketball practice to start. Well here is chapter 16! HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
  
Chaos Chapter 16  
  
"How have you been lately Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked walking over next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright. You must be doing fine so I'm not even going to ask." Inuyasha stated placing his chin on his hands.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"Come on Kikyou I know you and Niraku are together. It doesn't take a fool to see that." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Oh. Really. Well, how about you and that Kagome girl? You seem to be pretty friendly with her. You know I didn't notice until here recently we look a lot a like. Actually we look identical. Wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and frowned. "Yes. You do look a lot alike."  
  
"Ha. I knew it. The only reason you are with her is because of me." Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Wrong. You and Kagome are nothing alike. Kagome is sweet, funny, and intelligent, out going, and very loving. You, you have no emotion. You feel no love; all you care about is yourself. I didn't see that a couple of years ago." Inuyasha slammed on the railing. "I'm going." He said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can't honestly be mad at him." Sango said.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at him. I am just toying with him a bit. I'm not going to the bar with Koga. I already canceled. Besides tonight is the night we go to the fun restaurant. You know Kaiou Party and Foods. I have wanted to go there since the cruise was mentioned." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Well you better make up with Inuyasha or something." Sango said.  
  
"What do you mean me? He should be the one to apologize." Kagome said going to the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower. Remember dress sexy, yet fun for the dinner tonight alright." Kagome said shutting the bathroom door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. You need to apologize. It was really your fault." Miroku whined.  
  
"NO! She started this. Offering to go to the bar with Koga. Give me a break." Inuyasha sat on his bed.  
  
"You know as well as I do she didn't go. Sango even told us. All Kagome is waiting for is an apology from you." Miroku said crossing his arms.  
  
"Forget it." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Whatever. Go take a shower. We are eating at Kaiou Party and Foods tonight." Miroku walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome's room door. "What should I do Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stood on the deck. It was dark once again, and right before dinner. The sky was cloudy, the moon was partly full and a bit of clouds covered it.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh. She wore an orange skirt that went past her knees slightly. It was one of those skirts that people wore in tropical islands so it had big flowers on it. She also wore a white spaghetti strap shirt. The outfit reveled her belly and right above her belly button. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she wore big, circular earrings.  
  
Kagome looked down at the water sinning in deferent spots from the moon and the ships lights. Kagome yawned and smiled to herself. Inuyasha still hadn't apologized, and she was beginning to think he wasn't planning to. 'Come on Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked up on the dock. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of orange swimming trunks. He couldn't really find anything beachy so he just figured the swim trunks were basically as good as shorts.  
  
Inuyasha walked a little farther then noticed Kagome standing there. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He walked up to Kagome and placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason: That is all for now I must be leaving. Basketball practice is going to start in five minutes and I have to change. So I'll see all of you later. I wont be doing review response either. Mainly because I have no time. I will next time if Heather still isn't back on. Yeah so REVIEW! I read em all to heather at school.  
  
C-YA LATERS 


	17. A little Munchkin

HJO: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!  
  
Jason: HAHAHAHAHA! She is nervous people.  
  
HJO: That is for sure. IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! I will be 16! I ALSO GO FOR MY LICENSE TO! OH MY GOD! I am soooooooo happy and sooooooo scared!  
  
Jason: Oh and by the way she is unbannded. HAHA!  
  
HJO: I am happy!!!!! Okay on with chappie 17!  
  
A Little Munchkin Chapter 17  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I over reacted." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled slightly. No way that Inuyasha was saying this. He was just not the type of guy who would apologize. His pride over takes all. But, he was.  
  
"So, do you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked turning Kagome around. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and nodded her head.  
  
"Good. Now lets go eat dinner. I am starved." Inuyasha said placing his hand around her waist and walking to the restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night the group had a blast. The food was great, they played various games the restaurant had set up, and met a little some one. This is where the life for Kagome and Inuyasha may change forever.  
  
"How low can you go INU! How low can you go INU!" The group of people hollered as Inuyasha went under a pole. It was the last game for the night and the winner received a dessert of cake and ice cream in their room. It was narrowed down to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on Miroku you can beat him!" Sango yelled from across the room.  
  
"No way! Come on Inuyasha. This is a synch!" Kagome yelled with a smile on her face.  
  
Kagome and Sango were the last two to loose. It was up to their mates now to get them that prize. The two looked at each other sparks flying in their eyes.  
  
Miroku leaned back and started going under the pole. His waist was past the bar finally when he sneezed and collapsed. "DANG IT!" Miroku yelled as he got to his feet.  
  
"YES!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled.  
  
"Good job you two." Tianna said holding onto Cardin's hand.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku smiled. "You are sharing that stuff right Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked smirking. "Of course not!" She laughed and was soon joined by Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"STOP HIM!"  
  
"What tha... OUF!" Something had ran into Inuyasha. The gang had just finished supper and were walking back to their rooms. But, stopped as Inuyasha was hit.  
  
"Help me. Please!" A voice said hiding behind Inuyasha's back.  
  
A man ran up to Inuyasha. "Have you seen a little boy? He is short and has red hair." The man said. Obviously he didn't see the child behind Inuyasha's leg.  
  
"I just happened.." He was cut off by Kagome's voice.  
  
"To see him. He went to the elevators." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you." The man then ran off to find the boy.  
  
"Come on lets get him back in our room." Kagome said lifting the child up and running the rest of the way to their room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you name is Shippo. The reason the man was chasing you was because you are an orphan and got hired as a dish washer kid, but you stole food. So now you are wanted on the ship for stealing." Kagome took a deep breath. "Wow. Poor kid. Well I am Kagome, this is Inuyasha, and those two are Sango and Miroku. You can stay with us tonight. You can sleep on the couch if you don't mind."  
  
"But Kagome.." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"No buts Inuyasha. He is just a kid. He needs help." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said and laid on his bed.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He is just a baby." Kagome smiled. "You two should get to bed to." Kagome told Miroku and Sango. The two nodded and left. Kagome smiled down at Shippo then kissed his forehead lightly. "Good night munchkin." Kagome smiled.  
  
Shippo grinned and hugged Kagome. He planted a kiss on her cheek, then whispered happily in her ear. "Good night mommy." He lied on the couch as Kagome covered him up.  
  
Kagome smiled and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HJO: I am sorry these last two chapters have been really short. Maybe tonight when I get home I will write some more. But, I have been writing all the stories here at school right before basketball. I promise to you I will make chappie 19 A LONG one. Just for you loyal readers. I really hate writing short chappies I honestly do it is just.  
  
Jason: She has no time at the moment.  
  
HJO: Exactly. NOW I will write a new chappie after my b-day so Friday the 13th. HMM.. Maybe I should make it a jynxy chappie for the group. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well until next time!  
  
Jason: Wish her happy birthday people. She loves it.  
  
HJO: ^_____^  
  
HJO & Jason: C-YA LATERS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* REVIEW RESPONSES*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel of Black Flame: Well I am unbannded. Thank god. And Jason says thanks for the compliments. He felt like a looser before people started reviewing. HAHA! Anyway sorry for another small chappie! Oh and I was a farmer that is y I ate my piggy. LOL  
  
Ekuryua: OH OH OH I wanna join! LOL but the story would be no good with out kikyou so. SORRY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I only really responded to the people with questions and such today. I will respond to you other people next time. Look out for chappie 18! ANYWAY C-YA LATERS 


	18. A day on and off the boat

HJO: wow it has been a while. rubs head sorry you guys

Jason: School has been murder, and her computer caught a virus, got bored with the story, a lot of things.

HJO: yea your telling me finals, hard courses. It has been hard.

Jason: But we are back to update.

HJO: did you people know all together so far there is 75 pages of this story.

Jason: She was bored.

HJO: well any way sorry again. Here is chappie 18.

Day off and on the boat Chapter 18

Inuyasha woke up and looked to his side seeing Kagome leaning up against him. He smiled and kissed her head.

Kagome stirred a bit but opened her eyes slowly. "Hey." Kagome smiled and leaned into Inuyasha's chest, as she yawned.

"I can't believe you let that little brat stay with us last night. I mean we made up it was a perfect night for." But Inuyasha's lips were covered by Kagome's finger.

"Chill he'll stay with Sango and Miroku tonight." Kagome winked and kissed his forehead.

Inuyasha grinned happily. "So what is on the agenda today?" Inuyasha stood up quietly and pulled a red shirt over his bear chest.

"Well, I know we are stopping today on an island today. I can't quite remember the name but I know we are stopping. So we can go shopping!" Kagome jumped out of bed and grabbed a short red mini skirt up. She had on a long T-shirt Inuyasha given her to wear as pj's, then she grabbed black spaghetti strap shirt.

"Shopping?" Inuyasha groaned and sighed at the sound of the word.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha death vibes being sent. She then threw her shoe at him. "We're shopping and that is that." Kagome walked to the bathroom pass Shippo who just had woken up to the ruckus.

"You two are really loud." Shippo yawned rubbing his eyes. He then looked over to see Inuyasha with a big bump on his head and his eyes twirling in circles. "You got the boot huh?" Shippo giggled.

"Not funny kid!" Inuyasha jumped on the bed next to him and punched him in the head. "You know you need to learn how to respect your elders twerp." Inuyasha yawned as he watched the little boy tear up.

"THAT HURT!!! MOMMEY!" Shippo bellowed.

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome peeped out of the bathroom and threw a bar of soap at Inuyasha. "BE NICE!" Kagome then went back in the bathroom to shower leaving Inuyasha lying on the bed with another bump and Shippo giggling uncontrollably.

"Rin!"

"What is it Shessomaru!" Rin yelled from the other room rolling her eyes.

"Get in here!" Shessomaru hollered back.

"I swear if you want your breakfast you really need to stop calling me in here very five minutes!" Rin bellowed as she walked in the big room. "Now what do you want?"

"You are getting sassier with me since I have known you. What is with that? You used to treat me with a little more respect when I first found you on the streets when you were six. Where did all of it go?" Shessomaru asked narrowing hi eyes.

Rin walked up to Shessomaru and sat on his lap. "You really want to know where it went."

Shessomaru blushed lightly looking at Rin. "Yes." He answered calmly.

"Well then." Rin stood up and smiled. "I grew up, and I realized I will be living with you for quite a while..... So might as well treat you more like a family member each day. But not in front of Jaken-sama he would have a cow if I talked like this in front of you. Now can I go cook? Jaken-sama is getting impatient." Rin smiled.

"First do you know how much longer the visitors will arrive?" Shessomaru asked turning towards the calendar on his desk.

"Umm...... in twelve days! Why?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side.

"I just found out my brother is on this trip." Shessomaru said with disgust.

"INUYASHA!!" Rin squealed.

"Yes Inuyasha. You seemed trilled." Shessomaru looked up at Rin with disgust.

"Well of course! He is you brother after all. I have never met him!" Rin jumped into Shessomaru's arms and kissed his cheek. "This will be so much fun! THANK YOU SHESSOMARU!" Rin grinned even more as she left the room back to Jaken.

Shessomaru buried his tomato red face in his hand hiding it as best as he could. "Inuyasha......." Shessomaru closed his eyes and buried his head in his arms.

"All passengers please go to the bottom deck, who wish to get off the cruise ship and like to visit Island Amami. If you would like to stay on the ship you are more than welcomed to other wise be back to the ship at six thirty to leave the island. Thank-you and enjoy." The speakers around the ship said.

"Well let's go!" Sango smiled grabbing Miroku.

"I don't wanna go........ SANGO!!!" Miroku was being dragged to the elevator.

"Come on Inuyasha we are suppose to meet Cardin and Tiana." Kagome said holding Shippo's hand and Inuyasha in the other.

"Kagome! Why can't me and Miroku stay here I am sure Cardin doesn't want to go shopping either." Inuyasha said stepping into the elevator with the others.

The elevator stopped and walked in Cardin dragging Tiana into the elevator eyes shooting daggers at him. "HI GUYS!" Cardin smiled. "Ready to shop!" Cardin smiled turned into a bigger grin.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Cardin with mouth bobbing open. They then looked to Tiana who was still shooting daggers at Cardin. "Cardin I really didn't want to come." Tiana gritted her teeth.

"HOLD UP!" Shippo yelled looking up at the group. "This is switched around what is the deal? Tiana you don't want to shop? And Cardin you do? My brain hurts."

Tiana looked down at the little boy. "Who is this?"

Kagome smiled and told Tiana and Cardin the story of meeting Shippo. The elevator stopped by the time she was done.

"I see. But the deal is kid Cardin loves to shop always been one of his loves. Mine is sports. Cardin enjoys them to just not as much as me." Tiana smiled. "Cardin do I really have to go?" Tiana whined.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku who were also about really to fall over dead just anything to get out of shopping. Kagome sighed. "Okay here is the deal Miroku, Inuyasha, and Tiana you guys don't have to go. Me, Sango, Shippo, and Cardin will shop. Have fun and bye."

The three non shoppers looked at Kagome, Sango, Cardin and Shippo as they got off the ship to the island. The last thing the four heard was cheering from their three no shoppers.

"Naraku.....?" Kikyou looked around a big room calling Naraku's name.

"Got you." Naraku grabbed Kikyou's waist and pulled her towards him. "So how are you my dear?" Naraku rose and eyebrow.

"You knew Inuyasha was dating Kagome right?" Kikyou said turning towards him.

"I figured as much they are to close to just be teacher student." Naraku said.

"What do you suggest?" Kikyou asked.

"Well lets let them have their fun for now, but I'll tell you this their fun wont last for long. Kukukukukukukuku."

"LOOK!" Cardin yelled looking inside a window at a silky sky blue dress. "Kagome you would look great in that!" He then pointed to a red slender dress with a high slit, "Sango that one is yours!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Sango stood there watching Cardin placing his face against the store glass. "Cardin you look like a freak." Sango said trying to hide her face from the pass biers that were looking that the group oddly.

"We are so going in this store!" Cardin grabbed onto Kagome and Sango's hand and dragged them into the store.

"Hello can I help you?" A woman met them as they walked in the door.

"How much for the blue ad red dress in the front?" Cardin asked smiling proudly.

"Well...." The clerk looked at the four that just entered her store. Then she smiled. "One hundred twenty for the blue one made from authentic silk. Then the red one is eighty nine dollars." The woman looked to Cardin who was beaming proudly.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a credit card. "You take these?" Cardin looked up at the lady.

"Of course."

"So what do you think they are doing?" Tiana asked as she drank he lemonade and watched the game on the television.

"Probably spending a fortune." Miroku rolled his eyes. "And look who'll have to pay for it." Both Inuyasha and Miroku sighed.

"Well, actually knowing Cardin hell pay for everything. Well... almost everything." Tiana stood up from the table. This is getting boring they are killing them. You guys wanna go do something?"

Inuyasha yawned, "well we could always go play basketball." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. "With three players...... Maybe not." Inuyasha placed his head lazily in his arms.

"With out Sango and Kagome here it is pretty boring." Miroku sighed. "We could always go and play some poker." Miroku grinned evilly at Tiana. "Strip poker."

Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head.

"I get hit with or with out Sango here what are you her watch dog?!" Miroku rubbed his head.

Tiana rose and eyebrow and shook her head. "Lets go swimming."

Kagome, Sango, and Cardin were carrying around huge bags of new clothes and jewelry all from the island. Shippo carrying around a ice cream cone licking it satisfied. They were walking up to the ship it being six o'clock. The day had flown by.

"Thanks for all the stuff Cardin. I feel kind of bad though." Kagome said looking at all the bags.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said I love shopping and I have the money to spear." Cardin responded walking up the ramp to get back in the cruise ship.

Sango smiled, "it must be nice having so much money." Sango smiled, remembering her and Kagome's old apartment building.

"Yeah, all our stuff was burnt to a crisp. We had to go buy all our things back." Kagome said as they reached the entrance to the boat.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Shippo said as he walked in the boat.

"ZzZzZzZzZz"

"I swear he is so load." Tiana looked over to the bed that was holing Miroku. "How does Sango get any sleep?"

"Well they stay up half the night any how I am assuming, so they get knocked out pretty hard when they sleep." Inuyasha smiled. Him and Tiana we playing poker, just for money though.

"I wonder where every one is." Tiana looked at the clock. "It is already six fifteen."

"Click." The door made a sound as four figures walked in it.

"Hey Tiana!" Cardin ran up to her and hugged her grinning.

"Hi Cardin. Have fun?" Tiana asked hugging back lightly.

"It was great we bought so much!" Cardin looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku who was waking up to Sango bouncing on the bed.

"Wake up lazy!" Sango yelled. Who was soon joined by Shippo.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Ready for supper?"

That nights dinner was very plain. They went to the buffet line where they received breakfast every morning for supper. Very good however. The group all sat at the same table and ate blissfully while talking about their day.

After dinner the group sat there talking about tomorrows plans. The ship had docked off already. When it was nearly time the go Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango.

"You guys get Shippo tonight." He looked at their expression and grinned ear to ear.

HJO: FINALLY CHAPPIE 18 IS OVER!

Jason: You know it only took you two hours to do this chappie and was like how many moths to finally decide you were going to do it?

HJO: Shut up –.-' I am back now so why should it matter. Gets things thrown at AHHH OKAY OKAY I AM SORRY! It wont happen again. I will update sooner okay! sigh I am sorry again how long it took me. I will finish the story b4 I stop like that again to all you readers. SO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOP YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE!

Chappie reviews!

LilTamaangel: Thanks 4 the birthday wishes!! Well hope u liked the chappie

BrittRasetra: Thank u 4 the b-day wishes

Gopher2806: HEY I am back I hope you liked the chappie!

Katy: Hey thanks 4 the review!

BuyoGal, A.K.A. Lustmuffin: thank u 4 lovin the fic!!

Sango'n'Miroku4ever: THANK U

Angel of black flame: Jason: I LOVE YOU!! HJO: hi thanks 4 the review

Chat-chan: did u know ur name mean cat in french all but the chan part. LOL thanks for the revie!

Weirdo's Rule:I UPDATED!! LOL there u go thank u for the review

Pan-Son-forever: I will sooner or later.... I just havnt decided a good time yet.

Rome34: ('.' )

Tinkerbellflies2: LOL yep kikyou! I hated her at the beginning of the series but now that I have watched all but the last 2 eppies I LOVE HER!

RainbowGirl: I AM BACK and thanks 4 ur review tell ur friends I am back on!

Ekuryua: Hey thanks 4 the review!

S2animeluverS2:LOL not 2 late I am now just updating! Thanks 4 ur review hun!

Kagome Higurashi:Yes they are real people. And thanks 4 ur review!

Kitty: Sorry 4 the long update lol hope ur cast thingy is better!! THANKS 4 THE REVIEW!

Renae : THANK U I LOVRED UR REVIEW!

Moon Dragon: U are my last reviewer! THANK u for ur review I think ur the reason I started this story again. Well here it is and hope u liked it!


	19. The Glass Floor Room

Salley19166: I finally decided to update!

Jasone: haha sorry guys

Salley19166. but I did hesitate, I made ramen got me mountain dew…… watched tv

Jason:…….. hehe

Salley19166: Oh I changed my name if you guys didn't notice

Jason: she is no longer HJO

Salley19166: sorry bout that. I hate it when people do that but HJO well it stood for a celebrity crush I had a LONG time ago

Jason: She couldn't take it any more

Salley19166: I think they get it Jason

Jason: okay

Salley19166: okay we are gonna get started. So without further ado. Chappie 19!

Chapter 19: The Glass Floor Room

…………….…..----------……………………….

Days have been flying by for the group. As the cruise went on the group grew closer and closer. Even Inuyasha and Shippo started getting along. The weather had been agreeing with them as the voyaged onward, until today. There was a hard rain and wind brewing out side and everyone was ordered to stay in their rooms until further notice.

"Well this sucks," Inuyasha said sitting on the couch playing cards with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

Shippo was watching a movie in Sango and Miroku's room. The ship played up to twenty movies at all times. So if you were lucky you happened to turn on a movie you hadn't seen over ten times yet.

"It isn't that bad. The ship isn't even that shaky. My drink hasn't even moved." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah well it would be better if we could move around. We have been here all day. They even delivered breakfast to every room this morning. Why do employees get to move around and we don't?" Inuyasha pointed laying a full house down collecting his winnings.

"Well they are never actually outside. They have passages we don't go through that lead them all around the boat." Kagome said dealing out the card.

"Well I wish we could at least go to Tiana and Cardin's room. They at least have some decent stuff to bet. All we have is a pile of animal crackers and candy. And we wouldn't even have that if I didn't buy two barrels of animal crackers and two shopping bags of candy for him." Inuyasha moaned going to grab a beer from their tiny fridge supplied in the room.

"Why did u buy all that stuff for hippo any way?" Sango asked placing two cards down then getting two more.

"He lost a bet." Kagome said smiling knowing Inuyasha would have never admitted it.

"Oh really? And what was that bet?" Miroku said with a big smile.

"amufh djloa jdueoe ytiaus ekljayug" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Kagome grinned.

"That Shippo couldn't beat me in poker! Okay! He got lucky that's all." Inuyasha sat down angrily.

"Oh it wasn't luck." Shippo yelled from the other room. "It was skill." Then he was quiet watching the movie once again.

"Little brat." Inuyasha said as the others laughed.

------------………………..--------------

"Maybe their ship will be engulfed by a huge wave and they will never get here." Shessomaru said hopefully to Ren as the stared at the storm outside his window.

"Maybe, but very doubtful Shessomaru. It's a storm not a hurricane, and besides do you think anyone out there would let you off that easy?" Ren giggled.

"I was hoping so." Shessomaru sighed. "I really don't want to see him."

"Well then don't. I am doing the tour. You go out for a drink for a few hours and then come home. You won't have to see your brother then." Ren smiled grabbing onto Shessomaru's arm.

He smiled lightly and looked down at Ren, "Thank-you."

"No problem." Ren had been noticing Shessomaru getting crabbier as the days passed by. She didn't like seeing him so uptight. "Sit down."

"Excuse me?" Shessomaru said looking at Ren.

"I said sit down." Ren pulled out a chair for him. She watched him sit and she began giving him a shoulder massage. "You need to relax more. Don't be so crabby."

"I am not cr…" Ren cut him off.

"Oh yes you are." Ren started moving lower to his lower back massaging the muscles there. "Take a breather."

Shessomaru blushed but the brushed it off. She was teasing him, and he knew it. Two could play this game, "And what, might I ask, should my breather be."

"Oh I don't know. Go dance in this rain, have a beer, listen to music." She went on then she mumbled so Shessomaru couldn't hear, "kiss me." Then went on with her list again.

"I see, I see." Shessomaru said cutting into her long list. "Do you want to come with me?"

"To where?"

"Well dance in the rain. Of course I won't dance but you can." Shessomaru looked seriously at Ren.

"But I……" Ren looked down at her attire a wife beater and short shorts with writing on the butt area.

"Oh come on." Shessomaru said acting like he didn't even notice.

"O…. kay" Ren said being dragged down stairs and out the door where the rain was beating even louder and the thunder was heard even better. "Don't you think it is a little dangerous out here?" Ren yelled.

"No lighting no worry, you can't see it so it won't hurt you." Shessomaru yelled back.

"Fine but you're coming with me!" Ren grabbed Shessomaru into the rain and grabbed both his hands and spun him around with her, Ren laughing the whole time.

When they both finally got to dizzy they had to stop they were breathless. "Now wasn't that fun." Ren laughed at Shessomaru.

"What's so funny?" Shessomaru asked looking at Ren. He just now noticed he could see Ren's Lacy bra and her tan brown skin that was hidden by the beater.

"You." Ren said getting a serious expression all if a sudden. Ren saw where he was staring and she knew then he wanted her just like she had wanted him since she was fourteen.

"Really?" Shessomaru said looking back up at Ren's face. Her long brown bangs were cupped around her face as rain drops slid down her cheeks. "And why am I so desperately funny you need to laugh. Because you are just as wet as I am. Only difference is I am in a two hundred dollar suit and you aren't."

"That's exactly why it is so funny." Ren said still having the serious expression on.

Shessomaru stepped closer to Ren and before Ren had time to think Shessomaru had grabbed her face and was kissing her. His hand slid to her lower back and pulled her body closer.

Ren cheered happily in her head and responded with her kisses back. The rain pored down on both of then and the thunder was growing louder and louder but neither of then could hear it.

------------…………-----------

"It's about time!" Inuyasha said stepping out on the balcony looking at the evening sun peak through the clouds.

The announcer announced that everyone could walk around room to room but no one was aloud on deck around two o'clock. But the rain hadn't stopped until around six. By then everyone was ready to eat dinner.

"Where are we eating tonight?" Cardin asked. Cardin and Tiana ended up coming to Inuyasha's room around twelve. They managed to sneak around by an employee leaving an employee only way open.

"The glass floor room," Sango said excited. She was in the red dress Cardin bought her.

"Oh I have been waiting to eat in there!" Kagome clapped. She was in a black silk dress with a very low top that went down to her mid-stomach. "The room is only open this night. We will never get to eat in there again."

"What's so special about it? You'll only get to see the floor below you." Inuyasha said straightening his red tie.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed. When Cardin looked at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha the Glass Floor Room is in the very bottom of the ship. You get to see what's below the ship. You know like fish, sharks, maybe something even cooler. The glass room has no lights. It is only a candle light room, so when it is to dark the ship turns on the built in lights below the ship so you can see the under water life below."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. From his expression it was news to him to. Then he looked at Shippo messing with his little tux they had just bought for him. He seemed to be trying to get out of it but couldn't. "What if the glass breaks?"

Tiana, Cardin, Sango, and Kagome all laughed at him. "You haven't read much on this cruise have you Inuyasha." Tiana said. "The ships Glass Floor Room well the floor is about as thick as you are tall. The only chance it will break is if we hit an ice burg in the Pacific Ocean, and you tell me the chances of that."

That pretty much ended that conversation. They walked as the three girls talked about what they might see below them. The three guys and Shippo just walked in silence. They got into the elevator Sango and Kagome complimenting Tiana's strapless pink cocktail dress. It had a shredded bottom that was up to her mid-thigh with small white flowers on it.

They finally reached the bottom floor and walked down a hall and met up with two huge royal blue doors. Two men open the doors for the group as the walked in, and as they did the group was flabbergasted. It was beautiful. There were crystal chandlers holding burning candles, the floor around the circular glass was royal blue like the doors. The tables we glass with two blue candles on each one some held four for the bigger tables. The chairs were glass as well. The walls in the room were blue with a silver lining on them.

The group just stood there for a few minutes until the same waiter who had been serving them came up to them. "Beautiful isn't it?" He watched as the group just nodded. "Well this way please I will seat you."

They all followed him to a larger table the group was to absorbed with the room to look down at the under water life just yet. The man sat them and asked what they would like to drink. He handed out menus before he left and added, "And as ironic as this may sound, this is a seafood restaurant." He smiled as Kagome and Shippo laughed.

"Isn't this cool!" Tiana said looking through the table just now noticing some fish swim by.

Miroku smiled, "Yeah. Look at that there's a dolphin!" He pointed at the three dolphins swimming beneath them.

"Those are white sided dolphins." The waiter said passing out the drinks. "Do you all need more time for your order?" The waiter asked. The group all nodded besides Tiana.

"Let me order. I've done a lot of research. Is that okay with you all?" She asked looking at all of them nod. "Okay then, we need two sushi platters, with a side of noodles. Then, seven lobster tails with a side of butter. And that is it until dessert." Tiana smiled.

The waiter wrote everything down then nodded. "Very good then. Your food will be out shortly." Then he left with the order.

"Look at that!" Kagome said pointing down to a group of sea turtles swimming.

The room began to get louder as more people poured into the room pointing to other under water life.

Shippo would get out of his seat and walk around to look at what people where looking at on the other side of the room. No one really paid any attention to him because many other children were doing it as well.

When the food arrived everyone was calming down and just enjoying the wonder food and the underwater life below. At one point the ship went by a swarm of jelly fish. With the light hitting on them it made a beautiful show for the visitors.

Dessert was a sizzling slice of caramel apple pie with two scoops of home made ice cream. Shippo loved it so much he begged the waiter for another slice to take back to the room and he ended up getting it.

The group stayed a little longer to enjoy the site one last time. The waiter had brought camera and asked if they would like their picture taken. The group agreed and had four taken. "They will be on floor three. There is a room titled picture room. They have been taking pictures the whole trip so far. You may have a few in there. Go in there and buy as many as you like, but you have to pay for them. Have a nice night." The waiter left as well did the group.

"That was one of the best meals in the ship." Shippo said carrying his apple pie in his hands.

"Are you eating that tonight twerp?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, I am having it for breakfast!" Shippo smiled happily.

"Do you want to keep it in our freezer so Inuyasha or Miroku won't steal it? We will bring it to you tomorrow, Shippo." Cardin offered staring at the two guys who were drooling.

"Yes! That would be great!" Shippo smiled, as he sent dagger at the two with his eyes.

Kagome and Sango laughed at the two boys as they moped the rest of the way to the room.

The group all bided each other good night and would see each other in the morning.

-----------…………………..--------------------………………….--------------------

salley19166: IT'S OVER!

Jason: Now we can eat lunch

Salley19166: YESH! So I hoped you guys liked it. Even though I probably lost a ton of my readers for those of you who I haven't lost PLEASE REVIEW!

Jason: As always she will post sometime.

Salley19166: yeah and I know what I am doing next chappie so it shouldn't take so long

Jason: so we will talk to you all later

Salley19166: yep till next chappie

Jason and salley19166: C-YA LATERS!

Review Respones:

Moon-Dragon 1288: Thank-you for reviewing and I was glad to inspire u huggles u

Sango'n'Miroku4ever: well I am glad you didn't stalk me however I probably would have posted faster. Thank you for your reviews. I am glad you stuck with me!

S2animeluverS2: seeing how long it took me to update this time I wont b surprised if u totally forgot it this time

Icy-Heart-Of-Gold: hehe you didn't hurt me, but I did sleep with my mallet for the last 8 months. Haha

nekiesha simmons: ayami will be in here sooner or later. Probably next chappie I am thinking. Thanks for the review!

Kannaisthebest: don't u hate being stuck -- it sucks. But good luck on that!

_IYLuv_: YOU you were the one who finally made me update. Thank u. haha hopefully I'll get the new one up soon!


End file.
